Un bonito secreto
by CelesL
Summary: Una noche, dos bebés, unos amigos que no aceptan que se quieren... e/b, a/j, e/r
1. Chapter 1

_**DECLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETENECEN Y QUE SON DE PROPIEDAD DE S. MEYER, Y DECIR QUE LA TRAMA SI ES MIA.**_

_Historia llena de líos pero sobre todo amor en donde encontraremos a una Bella luchadora y un Edward protector que tendrá que ocultar el gran secreto de ambos…_

_Chapter 1:_

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las ventanas y yo me removí ya que me estaba quedando ciega, y al girarme me encontré con una personita de ojos chocolate observándome. Me levante de la cama y le pregunte:

— Hola cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunte al niño que tenía enfrente, el cual no lo dudo y corrió hacia mí con su sonrisa perfecta.

— Ta-ta— dijo el bebé y yo le observe atónita… Era la primera palabra que pronunciaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me señalara y dijera:

— T…tuu… tata— Sin avisos le cogí en brazos, aunque me costó un poco, y le empecé a llenar de besos sonoros que sabía que tanto le gustaban.

Pero pronto le tuve que dejar en el suelo ya que no podía con él, había crecido mucho en estos tres últimos meses.

De repente desde la otra habitación una voz maternal decir

—Alec ven con mamá— y el pequeño salió corriendo de mi habitación a buscar a Renée, que cuando le vio le dijo muy tiernamente

— ¿Ya has despertado a tu hermana Bella, bichejo? — y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Su risa sonó en toda la casa causando que yo y mi madre riéramos, porque si ella era mi madre y él mi hermanito pequeño…

Me senté en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara recordando cuando me entere de la noticia de la llegad de mi nuevo hermanito

_**Flash Back:**_

_Hace un año._

_Estaba como cualquier jueves por la tarde-noche tumbada encima de mi gran cama leyendo mi libro favorito, Cumbres Borrascosas cuando alguien me llamó._

— _¡Bella! — me llamó Renée desde la parte baja de las escaleras._

— _Voy— respondí con voz cansada, deje el libro encima de la cama y salí en dirección a las escaleras._

_Cuando llegue a la plata de abaja me quede sorprendida._

— _Hola hija — dijo Charlie con una sonrisa que demostraba nerviosismo._

_¿Pero que hacia mi padre en casa?, él y Renée se separaron cuando yo tenía 8 años aunque siempre se habían llevado bien._

— _Hola— un tanto sorprendida, algo no estaba bien._

_En esto íbamos dirección al salón, cuando entramos pasaron unos minutos en un amargo silencio hasta que Renée se dignó a hablar._

— _Bien sentémonos — en esto apunto a uno de los sofás de salón._

_Ellos se sentaron juntos en uno mientras que yo me senté justo en el de enfrente a ellos. De un momento a otro Charlie comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo y dijo._

— _Veras hija— su voz denotaba nerviosismo, a lo que Renée le tomo las manos con fuerza, en señal de confianza para que continuara— Pues tu madre y yo queremos darte una noticia —_

_Se produjo un silencio que mamá, tan alocada como siempre, soltó._

— _Tu padre y yo estamos saliendo y vamos a tener un bebé—_

_Mi cara debió de ser un poema porque los dos se preocuparon al instante._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Me dirigí al baño como todos los días y me di una ducha, lo que hizo que empezara el día con energías renovadas. Llegue al armario y le abrí con la esperanza de ver algo que fuera especial para el día de hoy.

Por suerte encontré lo que estaba buscando, un preciosos vestido azul claro de tirantes, ya que estábamos en verano y hacia demasiado calor, y me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, me lo puse haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y encontré unas manoletinas negras que me regalo Alice hace unos días y no dude en ponérmelas.

Después, me pinte la raya del ojo y me quedé observando mi reflejo en el espejo, como llevaba haciendo ya unos cuantos meses, y empecé a sonreír porque mi madre me estaba mirando recostada en el marco de la puerta.

— Buenos días princesa— se acercó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— Buenos días ma— respondí contestando a su brillante sonrisa.

— Veo que estas tan guapa como siempre, pero te noto diferente— comenzó con su juego, al cual solo pude responderle esbozando una gran sonrisa. — Es como si fueras más mayor— murmuró.

—¡Claro, no todos los días se cumplen 18 años! — le seguí el juego.

— ¡Es verdad!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!— exclamo demasiado alegre, yo solo pude poner los ojos en blanco y eso trajo que las dos comenzáramos a reír como locas.

Pero todo fue interrumpido porque me lleve un sobresalto a lo que Renée se acercó a mi algo asustada.

— Parece que está enfadado porque no le saludaste — le dije a mi madre con una sonrisa, a lo que ella se agachó a la altura de mi tripa.

— Buenos días nietecito, hoy estas revoltoso ¿no?— dijo depositando una gran beso en mi tripa de 8 meses y el bebé le respondió dando una patadita, lo que hizo a Renée se le saltaran las lágrimas de la emoción.

Yo iba a contestarla, pero de un momento a otro la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

— A ver ¡¿Dónde está la mamá cumpleañera que yo la vea?— chilló…

No ella no…

_BUENO ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE BESOS! CELES! :D_


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

_**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía. **_

_**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

_**Historia llena de líos pero sobre todo amor en donde encontraremos a una Bella luchadora y un Edward protector que tendrá que ocultar el gran secreto de ambos…**_

Chapter 2:

— A ver ¡¿Dónde está la mamá cumpleañera que yo la vea?— chilló esa voz tan conocida.

Mi madre comenzó a reírse y yo solo pude girarme y mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, lo que provocó que riera más. Me volví a mirar a la persona que acababa de aparecer por mi puerta.

— Hola Alice — dije no muy contenta, ella simplemente ignoró mi tono de voz y se agachó a mi pancita.

— Veo que hay mamá no está muy contenta, a pesar de que es su cumpleaños— dijo acariciándome la tripa y a continuación me miro con esos ojitos de perrito, a los que no puedes decir que no a nada — No te enfades conmigo Bels que hoy es tu día, lo que me recuerda que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! — gritó como una loca a lo que yo solo pude reír y darle un gran abrazo aunque mi tripa nos lo impidió un poco.

— Gracias Alice y por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Rose? — pregunte cuando nos separábamos un poco nerviosa.

— Yo estoy aquí… Pues veras…— comenzó nerviosa, algo no olía bien— no te puedo decir es una sorpresa—

— ¡Alice, te he dicho cientos de veces que odio las sorpresas! — le dije con una mirada de odio y ella sonrió y puso esa carita de corderito.

— Porfi Bella veras como te va a gustar, porfi— comenzó a unir las manos como cuando rezas.

Yo la mire durante un tiempo y a mi madre también que me miraba con cara de saberlo todo.

— ¡Tú sabias y no me has dicho nada! — acuse a mi nada, la cual puso cara de sorprendida y negó con la cabeza — bueno Ali está bien, iremos a donde quieras pero quiero volver pronto— esto hizo que su sonrisa ensanchara y comenzara a dar saltitos.

— Gracias, gracias… No te vas a arrepentir. Rose deja a Alec que nos vamos— salió a flote la Alice madona.

Después de despedirme de Renée y Alec fuimos a la calle donde estaba el BMW rojo de Rosalie. Montamos en el coche pero todo se hizo negro.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces? — le dije al sentir el lazo en mis ojos.

— Yo no hago nada — dijo con voz de pena.

— ¡Hola Bella! He sido yo — dijo la que supuse que sería Rosalie.

— ¡Rose! ¿Por qué? —

— Así es más entretenido y por cierto ¡FELICIDADES!— respondió con total comodidad, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Gracias Rose!, pero ¿Podrías quitarme la venda? — Rose no contesto simplemente se comenzó a reír con mas fuerza.

Rose arranco su precioso coche y nos encaminamos a un lugar desconocido.

Treinta minutos después el coche se paró y yo supuse que ya habíamos llegado y que me quitarían la venda de los ojos, pero no, Alice me ayudo a bajar del coche y se reía entre dientes.

—Alice, ¿quieres parar ya? — le dije con frustración.

— De acuerdo ya hemos llegado— me quito la venda de los ojos y al principio no veía nada, pero mis ojos comenzaron a hacerse a la luz y lo que vi me enfado aún más.

— ¡Alice, Rose no me digáis que me habéis traído a un centro comercial por mi cumpleaños! — les chille y ellas rodaron los ojos a la vez.

— Vamos Bels tampoco será para tanto, verás que te va a gustar— dijo Rosalie con alegría en la voz.

Cada una me agarró de un brazo y nos encaminamos hacia dentro del centro comercial.

— Bien, Rose, comenzaremos con el pelo— dijo Alice soltando una risita a lo que yo la mire con cara de horror.

Tras dos horas, en la peluquería, que fueron una tortura, me dejaron mirarme en el espejo para que me pudiera verme y lo que vi me sorprendió.

— Woouu, ¡¿Soy yo? — dije parpadeando varias veces. La verdad es que era una imagen preciosa, me habían cortado un poco el pelo y me lo habían alisado, además, me habían maquillado con colores suaves que apenas se notaba que estaba maquillada. Mientras tanto me fije, también, que a Rosalie le habían maquillado y hecho unos rizos rubios perfectos y a Alice le habían alisado el pelo dejando las puntas hacia fuera.

Como se nos había hecho la hora de comer decidimos comer en el centro comercial, y como yo tenía antojo de pizza fuimos a comer pizza.

— Bueno Ali ya que he hecho todo lo que has querido esta mañana me vais a contar tú y Rose ¿Por qué nos estamos arreglando?, además no voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños, sabéis que no me gusta.

— ¿Qué pasa Bels no podemos darnos un capricho de vez en cuando? — preguntó Rosalie en tono ofendido.

No quise discutir más porque realmente lo estaba pasando bien, así que, después de comer, Alice decidió que nos fuésemos de compras, lo cual fue más que una tortura.

Tras una hora, en la que nos recorrimos todas las tiendas de moda, Alice decidió que lo mejor que me sentaba era un vestido azul oscura de palabra de honor, me llegaba hasta la rodilla.

— Alice, me encanta, ¡Te quiero! — dije con lágrimas en los ojos, malditas hormonas.

— No llores Bels ¡Estas perfecta! — dijo dando saltitos, y con esto me fije en el vestido verde que se había puesto, era de un solo tirante y le cubría medio muslo.

— Si Ali tiene razón, ¡Bels eres una sexi mamá! — me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo no pude estar más roja. — Bien Ali es hora de que volvamos a casa de Bella, ¿no crees? — se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad que yo no supe descifrar.

— ¡Vámonos! — Chilló Alice y con esto nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa.

Tras el corto recorrido a Alice se le notaba un tanto inquieta, pero preferí no darle importancia.

Llegamos a casa "por fin" pensé.

— oye Bella ves tú entrando que nosotras tenemos que coger unas bosas del coche ok? — dijo Rose

— De acuerdo— comencé a caminar acariciando mi pancita, eso lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y me adentre en la casa, estaba todo muy oscuro cosas que me extraño, asique decidí ir a encender la luz, pero casi me muero del susto cuando.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron un grupo de gente que yo conocía y reconocí entre ellos a Alice y Rose.

"¿Pero cómo lo habían hecho?"

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEN.**_

_**Besos CelesL**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía. **

**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**

**¡Siento no haber actualizado antes!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3:<em>

Metí la llave en la cerradura y me adentre en la casa, estaba todo muy oscuro cosas que me extraño, asique decidí ir a encender la luz, pero casi me muero del susto cuando.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron un grupo de gente que yo conocía y reconocí entre ellos a Alice y Rose.

"¿Pero cómo lo habían hecho?"

Allí estaban todos, mis padres con mi hermano, el cual llevaba un gorro de cumpleaños. Mi amiga Ángela y su novio Ben, Mike y Jessica (aunque con ellos no tenía muy buena relación). Por último, al lado de Alice y Rosalie estaban mis tíos, los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, porque sí ellos eran mis primos.

— ¡FELICIDADES SOBRINA! — dijo mi tía Jane con una gran sonrisa y esa voz tan dulce característica de ella, además me dio un abrazo, con alguna dificultad. Detrás de ella estaba mi tío Aro.

— Feliz cumpleaños sobrina— con su voz tan respetuosa.

— Gracias tíos, la verdad es que no os esperaba aquí— y era verdad siempre estaban de viaje.

Después de las felicitaciones de todos, Rose y Alice se acercaron a mí con caritas de niñas buenas. — Bueno Bels esperamos que no estés muy enfadada con nosotras— dijo Alice de forma cautelosa.

— Eso primita Bels no te enfades— dijo Rose en tono muy dulce, un momento pensé "Rose así de amable", "¿Tanto miedo doy?", me las quede mirando y lo único que me salió fue darlas un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gracias chicas!, me ha gustado mucho— dije con lágrimas en los ojos, ¡malditas hormonas!

— Tonta Bella no llores que hoy es un día feliz— dijo Rosalie llevándome al salón, mientras que yo iba pensando que no estaba todo el mundo que quería ese día aquí, sobre todo él, involuntariamente me acaricie la pancita ya que el bebé lo necesitaba igual que yo, pero no por ello iba a ponerme triste este día, ya cuando fuera de noche me acordaría más de él y lloraría libremente.

Cuando llegamos me estaban esperando todos sentados en sillas y sofás, encima de la mesita del café había algunos regalos. Rose me puso al lado de la mesita y Alice se encargaba de ir dándome los regalos y diciéndome de quien era cada uno.

Jessica y Mike me regalaron unos zapatitos azules para el bebé, al que por cierto le gustaron ya que se removió en mi pancita, Ángela y Ben la última edición e inmejorable de _Cumbres Borrascosa. Mi_s tíos dos pulseras de oro, "ostentoso regalo" pensé, una para mí y otra diminuta para mi bebé.

— Gracias tíos, son preciosas pero sabéis que los regalos ostentosos no son lo mío— dije con una sonrisa, ellos me conocían bien.

— Este es de tus padres y este pequeño hombre— dijo Alice con una caja y mi hermano, en cada mano, además de que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

Abrí el paquete y en él había una foto de una cuna, por cierto preciosa, de madera y por dentro en tonos azules y con nubes, y un libro. Le di la vuelta a la foto escrito con la caligrafía de mi padre ponía:

_**instalada en tu habitación, listo para usarme.**_

_** Un beso Bella.**_

_** Mamá, Alec y Papá.**_

Después de mirar a mi padre con una gran sonrisa me dispuse a ver de qué se trataba el libro. Le gire y lo que leí hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo vergüenza.

— ¿Un libro para mamas primerizas? —todos me miraban — ¡Gracias! — conteste, con una nota sarcástica. Todos comenzaron a reír lo que provocó que yo también riese.

Cuando las risas cesaron Alice y Rose se acercaron con dos cajas.

— Este es nuestro regalo prima— dijo Rose dándome las dos cajas. Comencé por la más grande y cuando la abrí me quede fascinada, era un precioso vestido morado con una manga, pero esta no era mi talla. Las mire con duda en mis ojos, pero ellas se rieron y me entregaron la otra caja. Lo que vi en ella me dejo paralizada, ¡¿UNOS MALDITOS TACONES DE DOCE CENTIMETROS? Las mire con cara de no comprender nada.

— Veras Bels es un regalo que debes usar después de que nazca el pequeñín— dijo Alice acariciando mi tripa.

— Si será para nuestra primera salida de fiesta para celebrar de verdad los 18! — dijo Rose entusiasmada.

— Gracias chicas, no sé qué decir, bueno si, lo de los tacones lo tenemos que discutir— todos nos reímos de mi cometario pero nosotras nos abrazamos demostrándonos lo que nos queríamos las tres.

— Ya veo que estáis todos aquí de fiesta y nadie me ha invitado— dijo una voz a mis espaldas que se iba acercando a mí, — ¡Felicidades Bella! — no me lo podía creer.

— ¿Jasper? — pregunte como una boba, él se acercó con un osito en la mano.

— Si Bels soy yo… Joder Bella ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA? — dijo con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

Jasper no sabía nada porque hacía ocho meses que se había ido con los hermanos Cullen a un viaje de estudios. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_Flash Back:_

_Ocho meses antes._

_Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa de los Cullen, como todas las navidades. Mi hermanito ya estaba con mi madre en casa, ya que no vinieron por exigencias del médico. Edward me miraba con una cara que no sabía interpretar, "con razón, después de lo de anoche ¿Cómo quieres que te mire?", me dijo mi subconsciente. Entre tanto Emmett se movía muy intranquilo por todo el gran salón _

— _¡Tenemos una noticia que daros! — dijo Emmett, debía de ser buena estaba muy emocionado. — Pues la cosa es que…_—

— _Nos han concedido una beca a los tres para ir a estudiar a Londres— dijo Edward de lo más tranquilo, por eso la cara con la que me miraba. _

_Todos en la sala nos sorprendimos y comenzamos a felicitarles, pero Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos entre las tres con cara de no estar muy contentas. _

— _¿Y cuándo os vais? — pregunte restándole importancia al asunto, pero Edward me miraba con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos._

— _Pues ahí está la cosa que nos tenemos que ir en esta semana y no volvemos hasta dentro de diez meses— dijo Jasper. Mi cara y la de las chicas fue un poema ya que estábamos viendo como los chicos de nuestras vidas se iban, aunque no estábamos saliendo con ellos._

— _¡Bueno eso es fantástico! — dijo Alice fingiendo emoción._

— _Carlisle debemos prepara todo para mudarnos con los chicos a Londres— dijo una Esme muy emocionada abrazando a los tres._

_Nosotras también les abrazamos fingiendo emoción._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, esperando mi respuesta.

— Si, ¡Sorpresa! — dije con una sonrisa a medias ya que su cara no mostraba ni un ápice de diversión. — ¿Podemos hablar asolas? — le dije en un susurro.

Él solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa. Miré a las chicas para que se vinieran conmigo y ellas me asintieron como que venían. Después me gire y mire a mi madre para que no se preocupara. Por último, cogí a Alec, ya que estar a su lado me daba seguridad y me encamine hacia el jardín, lo que sería mi fin. A lo lejos oí como mi madre subía el volumen de la música y decía que la fiesta debía continuar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya sorprendido la a parición de Jasper.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por los review y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEN.**_

_**PD: MIS DIAS DE ACTUALIZAR SON LOS MARTES Y JUEVES, SIENTO NO A VER ACTUALIZADO EL JUEVES PERO ESQUE SE ESTROPEO MI ORDENADOR, POR SUERTE YA ESTA BIEN Y POR HABERME RETRASADO EL MARTES SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS.**_

_**Besos CelesL…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

— Si, ¡Sorpresa! — dije con una sonrisa a medias ya que su cara no mostraba ni un ápice de diversión. — ¿Podemos hablar asolas? — le dije en un susurro.

Él solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa. Miré a las chicas para que se vinieran conmigo y ellas me asintieron como que venían. Después me gire y mire a mi madre para que no se preocupara. Por último, cogí a Alec, ya que estar a su lado me daba seguridad y me encamine hacia el jardín, lo que sería mi fin.

Cuando llegue a la parte trasera de mi casa me senté con Alec en el banco que había allí. Hacia un día espléndido, lo malo era el calor que hacía. Mis amigas se quedaron de pie en la puerta de la calle, mientras que Jasper no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro.

— ¡Jasper por favor PARA!— le dije un poco contagiada por su nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, si cuando vuelvo del viaje por el cumpleaños de mi querida prima me encuentro con esto— dijo señalando de mala gana a mi tripa. — ¿por lo menos me dirás de quien es o no?— me lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojo. Yo simplemente baje la cabeza a mirar a Alec que se había quedado dormido apoyado en mi pancita.

— No, es algo que no te voy a decir— le dije sin mirarle a sus ojos azules. — Ni siquiera se lo he contado a ellas— mire a mis amigas y Jasper se giró hacia ellas. En eso yo las hice una seña para que me siguieran la corriente, ya que ellas dos eran las únicas que sabían todo.

— Es verdad Jas, llevamos cuatro meses intentando sonsacarla quien es el papa y nada— Dijo Alice con ojos coquetos, "_que chica siempre intentándolo_" pensé.

— Es cierto hermano, nosotras nos enteramos el cuarto mes y porque la oímos discutir con Renée— dijo Rosalie, que buena mentirosa, "esta ayuda se la van a cobrar con una tortuosa tarde de compras" pensé.

— Ves Jasper, ¿no crees que les hubiera dicho a ellas antes que a ti? — le pregunte fingiendo que estaba ofendida.

— Tienes razón en eso, pero se lo dirás al padre ¿no? — pregunto girándose hacia mí.

— Creo que cuando el padre de mi bebé se entere de que estoy embarazada sabrá que es suyo, o eso espero, y Jas ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —

— Dime— dijo algo molesto.

— No quiero que le cuentes a nadie que estoy embarazada por favor, es algo que no quiero que se entere todo el mundo— dije poniendo los ojitos que pone Alice.

De repente Jasper me iba a contestar pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Las chicas y yo intercambiamos miradas para ver que estábamos todas bien y que él se había tragado nuestra pequeña mentirijilla.

— Hola Edward— contestó Jasper algo más relajado, mi cara se volvió blanca durante un segundo, "que oportuno tu papá" pensé tocando mi pancita. — Si, Si… Todo bien… Con alguna sorpresa en el cumple de Bella…— me miro

— Por favor— le dije en un susurro para que no dijese nada.

— De acuerdo luego hablamos… Toma es para ti Bels…— me paso el teléfono — Yo estaré por dentro viendo a mis padres— dijo Jasper en tono seco.

Mire a las chicas que estaban igual de tensas que yo.

— Hola…— dije muy bajo.

— ¡FELICIDADES BELLAA! TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO, ¡QUIERO VERTE YA! —

— ¿Emmett? — dije feliz de que fuese él y no otro Cullen.

— Si Bellita soy Emmett y estoy desando verte echo de menos tus sonrojos y las bromas que te hacia y tu ¿Cómo estás?— dijo tan alegre como siempre.

— ¡Wouu osito cuanto tiempo! Yo muy bien aquí celebrando una fiesta sorpresa por cortesía de ROSE y Alice— dije remarcando el nombre de Rose y ella se puso como un tomate— es mi forma de vengarme chicas— las dije tapando el teléfono.

— Dalas un beso a las dos y dilas que las echo de menos. Nosotros también estamos todos muy bien, pero entre tú y yo que sepas que quien más te echa de menos es Edw… ay… Bueno Bella te dejo que el aludido… ay… ¡EDWARD PARA YA! — chilló Emmett como una chica.

— Ok Emmett, besos— le dije riéndome con las chicas que se habían sentado cada una a mi lado.

— Hola Bella… siento el comportamiento de mi hermano… Felicidades— esa voz…

— Gra…gra… Gracia— conseguí decir como una tonta.

—Bueno y que tal el cumpleaños? —

— Muy bien la verdad con algunas sorpresas inesperadas— dije acordándome de la aparición de Jasper.

— Oh… eso suena interesante, y bueno tu qque? Que tal todo y que es de tu vida? — pregunto ¿nerviosos? No eso no es posible dijo mi voz interior.

— todo muy bien… no ha habido muchos cambios desde que os fuisteis— dije tocando mi pancita, donde mi bebe se movía intranquilo y nervioso como yo.

— Eso es genial, por cierto, felicidades de parte de Esme y Carlisle— dijo Edward — ¿Y Alec, como esta? ¿Muy grande ya?, era muy pequeñito cuando me… nos fuimos—

— Dale las gracias a tus padres y dile a Esme que mi madre la extraña a la hora de ir de compras… Si la verdad que ya está muy grande está aquí apoyado en mi tripa— dije pero al momento me arrepentí— Quiero decir que como estoy sentada en un sillón le tengo apoyado en mi— por favor que no piense cosas raras.

— Eso está bien dale un gran beso de mi parte y…—

— Vamos Edward deja a Bels que las chicas nos están esperando— dijo Emmett de fondo.

— Ehh… Bella no es lo q…— empezó Edward.

— No tranquilo vete ya que las chicas os esperan a Emmett y a ti ¡ADIOS! — colgué sin darle tiempo a que me contestara.

— ¡QUÉ CAPULLOS! — dijo Rose claramente celosa, al igual que yo.

— Cinco, cuatro, tres,.. —

— ¡Qué haces Bels— inquirió Alice.

— Mira… dos, un…— comenzó a sonar otra vez el teléfono de Jasper, — conozco demasiado al papa de mi bebé— les dije en un susurro a las chicas y les enseñe que era Edward. Apague el móvil.

— Bueno hoy es un día feliz no chicas? — Ellas asintieron— pues vamos a seguir con la fiesta— las dije con una sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos y ellas lo captaron y me abrazaron muy fuerte,

como cada vez que me ponía triste por Edward

— Luego hablaremos las tres de esto ¿ok? — dijo Alice viendo que ni Rose ni yo estábamos muy bien— Asique arreglado esa cara y a la fiestAa— dijo Alice cogiendo a Alec y metiéndose corriendo para la casa.

— Rose no te preocupes seguro que es una broma de las que hace Emmett no se lo tengas en cuenta— le dije a mi prima para consolarme yo más que ella.

— Si no pasa nada que siga la fiesta— dijo almo más alegre y nos encaminamos hacia dentro.

Una vez ya dentro todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando asique me acerque a Jasper, que estaba tranquilo.

— Toma— alargue la mano con el móvil — se ha apagado solo— le dije con media sonrisa.

— Bels, ahora que esto más tranquilo me gustaría pedirte perdón y hablar solos cuando acabe la fiesta ¿vale? — lo dijo mirándome a los ojos demostrándome que no estaba ya enfadado conmigo.

— Vale, espero esa charla contigo y deseo que esto acabe pronto porque no aguanto las fiestas de mi cumpleaños— dije riéndome a lo que él también se puso a reír.

— Hay primita como te he echado de menos, aunque estés con una bella pancita sigues siendo tu misa…— dijo Jasper riéndose…

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEN.<strong>_

_**Espero poder subir el otro capitulo que os prometí hoy... pero es que tengo que trabajar... :( Si no puedo tranquilas que mañana le subire!**_

_**muchos Besos CelesL...**_

_**P.D: nos leemos y espero algún review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA CHICAS SIENTO NO HABER SUBIDO MÁS CAPITULOS PERO ES QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE NO ESTOY EN MI CASA CON MI ORDENADOR Y PODRE SEGUIR SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS.

COMO RECOMPENSA OS DIRE QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDREMOS UNA BONITA NOTICIA Y APARECERA ALGUIEN INESPERADO… YA NO OS DIGO MAS.

P.D: GRACIAS A TODAS POR DARME VUESTRO APOYO. NOS LEEMOS CelesL


	6. Chapter 6

_** Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_** Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_** Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

_** Siento la tardanza pero es que no he estado en casa aun así espero que os guste el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Después de dos horas en las que tuve que forzarme a poner mis mejores caras, la gente se estaba comenzando a irse solo quedaban mis tíos, mis primos, Alice, mis padres y mi hermano.

Estaba recogiendo algunos platos sucios cuando mis tíos se acercaron.

- Bueno querida nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo mi tía dándome un gran abrazo. – Jasper ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

Él aludido solo negó con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, querida vamos- dijo mi tío dándome un beso en la mejilla – Adios Bella-

- Adios tíos, espero que hayáis disfrutado- puse mi mejor sonrisa, "que se acabe ya que no aguanto más", además estaba nerviosa por saber que quería Jasper.

Mis amigas se quedaban a dormir y mis padres aprovechaban esta noche para irse solos a cenar y yo me hacía cargo de Alec.

- Si mama tendré cuidado con Alec, tú disfruta con papa y no vengais hasta mañana- era la novena vez que le decía eso a mi madre antes de que fuese a salir por la puerta con Charlie – Adios mama y papa-

- si vamos Reneé que nuestro pequeño estará bien con nuestra princesita- dijo Charlie dándome un beso en la frente.

- De acuerdo, adiós chicas y Jasper- dijo mi madre medio riéndose.

Un rato después, Alice y Rose habían desaparecido por mi casa y yo me encontraba sentada acariciando mi tripita cuando Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

- Bueno primita es hora de que hablemos tú y yo seriamente- puso cara de serio pero no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Tú me dirás que tenemos que hablar- le dije siguiéndole la corriente, él apoyó la mano en mi barriga y mi bebe dio una patadita y nos empezamos a reír como locos.

- Veo que el bebe tiene el humor de la mama- continuó Jasper- a ver sé que no me vas a decir quién es el padre, pero no voy a insistir más ¿vale?- dijo con sinceridad en los ojos yo asentí – Además quiero contarte algunas cosas como hacíamos antes… porque por si no recuerdas éramos confidentes- yo solo pude reírme más

- A ver cuéntame, ¿De que se trata?- dije recomponiéndome de la risa.

- Pues veras durante mi viaje a Londres han pasado varias cosas…- dijo nervioso- ¿Te acuerdas de María?- yo asentí, María junto a las perras de Tanya y Jane también habían "supuestamente" ganado el viaje como ellos, aunque yo intuía que las perras solo lo hacían para estar con los Cullen y mi primo.

- ¿Qué te has liado con ella y le has hecho un pequeño Jas?- Dije aguantándome las ganas de reír y se me estaban saltando las lágrimas porque Jasper me estaba perdonando la vida.

- Jajá… Que graciosa… No la verdad es que no paso nada de eso…- dijo en tono frustrante- la verdad es que no paso nada y por eso necesito hablar contigo…-

- ¿Entonces qué pasó?- pregunte ahora con curiosidad.

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé porque la verdad que me gustaba y tal, salíamos y empezamos algo serio…- dudo en seguir o no y entonces yo le mire como dándole ánimos para que continuara- Cuando íbamos a hacerlo no pude porque no me empalme- "Dios por favor no me hagas reír en este momento y haz que tenga la cara más comprensible de toda mi vida" pensé mirándole seria.

- ¿Pero no te funciona?- salió sin querer de mi boca lo juro.

- ¡SI QUÉ ME FUNCIONA BELLA!... Pero es que no sé cómo decírtelo…- me miro más serio que en toda su vida- ¡NO PUDE ACOSTARME CON ELLA PORQUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN OTRA!...- juro que se me quedo la cara blanca de la sorpresa.

- ¿Y quién es esa chica en la que no dejas de pensar Jas?- dije mirándole a ver si podía descifrar algo en su mirada.

- Lo siento mucho Bels pero no pienso decirte quien es…-

- Aaah… Ya entiendo… como yo no te digo quien es el papa de mi bebe tu no me dices quien es la chica que te gusta-

- Bueno para serte sincero creo que la amo… Aun así es algo como lo que tú dices por lo que he pensado- sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión de diversión mezclada con desafío.

- ¡Sorpréndeme!- dije en tono neutro.

- Hagamos una apuesta-

-¿Apuesta?- dije mirándole con duda en mi rostro.

- ¡SI! Mira he pensado que te desafío a ver quién es el primero de los dos – nos señalo a ambos- que descubre quien es o el papa del bebé o quien es la chica de la que estoy enamorado- vi la diversión en sus ojos.

- Pero, ¿Qué gano con que descubras quien es el papa de mi bebé? Porque de seguro que me echarás una buena bronca- dije medio asustada de que descubriera que era Edward.

- Vale tienes algo de razón por lo que si yo gano… - pensó durante un momento- Me tienes que prometer que le dirás al papa del bebé que es su hijo y me dejaras que te regañe por no a ver dicho quien era y por no tomar medidas ¿vale?- dude un rato pero lo pensé dos veces antes de responder

- De acuerdo, y si yo gano- "piensa bien… ya esta!" me dije a mi misma- serás el padrino de mi bebé y además me dejaras que te ayude con la chica… Pero una pregunta antes de acabar con nuestro trato y para que me sirva de ayuda… ¿La conozco? Digo a la chica-

- Te pregunto yo a ti lo mismo le conozco? Dijo el desafiante.

- ¡SI! Y yo a ella?- le dije un tanto frustada.

- ¡Demonios SI!- pareció pensar en ella un instante- demasiado…- susurro para sí mismo pero yo pude oírle aunque fingí no oírle.

- Tenemos un trato- dije estirando mi mano, la cual él estrecho y me dio un abrazo.

- Sabes que voy a ganar prima- dijo demasiado confiado pero yo tenía ya casi todas mis sospechas confirmadas.

- Eso ya lo veremos primito-

- Bueno prima ya me voy asique cuídate- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- adiós chicas- chillo cuando se acercó a la puerta.

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron mis amigas con caras de que me iban a interrogar durante demasiado tiempo para mi gusto.

-Antes de que empiece el interrogatorio, ¿podemos ir a cenar?- ellas se rieron y caminamos en la cocina.

Tras cenar y bañar a Alec y acostarlo en la nueva cuna de mi habitación las chicas y yo nos sentamos en mi cama de matrimonio. "Comienza mi interrogatorio…" pensé justo antes de que Alice hablara.

- Bueno Bels no nos tengas en ascuas, dinos de una vez que te ha dicho Jasper- Comenzó Alice un tanto nerviosa.

- Pues la verdad que nuestra conversación ha sido un tanto rara…- deje con cautela ya que no podía contarle todo a Ali…- En resumen hemos hecho un pacto-

- ¿Qué clase de pacto?... porque os conozco a ti y a mi hermanito y siempre estáis con esos pactos…- dijo Rose aguantándose la risa debido a la cara de Alice, la cual reflejaba su nerviosismo.

- Pues si primita… Como estaba medio molesto porque no le dije que Edward era el papá de mi bebé- acaricie mi tripa por instinto y sentí que mi bebé hoy estaba inquieto- pues ha apostado que el adivina quién es el padre antes de que yo adivine de quién esta él…- no sabía si continuar ya que mis sospechas sobre la chica que amaba Jas eran muy claras, pero temía por la reacción de Alice, la cual desde que había llegado mi primo estaba más feliz que una perdiz.

- ¡¿DE QUIÉN QUÉ BELSS?- Dijo una Alice desesperada, mientras que mi prima me miro a la cara y sabía que iba a decir yo en ese momento.

- ¡Dequiénestáenamorada!- solté todo seguido sin respira y me dispuse a mirar a Alice que se tensó un momento y se quedó en shock.

Rose comenzó a mover su mano delante de los ojos de la pequeña morena pero no reaccionaba, entonces no aguanté más y comencé a reírme como una loca y Rosalie me siguió tapándose la boca para que Alec no se despertara, menos mal que tenía el sueño profundo.

- Pero Alice no ves claro quien le gusta a mi hermanito ¿no?- dijo Rose, así que hasta ella se había dado cuenta, "creo que se debe a que son mellizos tonta" me dijo mi mente a lo que yo me comencé a reír más y me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

- Bueno Rose pues la verdad es que no lo veo claro…- de repente empalideció- no me digas que se ha enamorado de María mientras estaban en Lon… dres- no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara al final y yo como estúpida que soy me comencé a reír más, a lo que Rose me regaño con su mirada.

- Oh vamos Rose ahora si ha tenido gracia… Bueno solo un poquito… Lo siento Ali son las hormonas- la dije con cara de perdón- la verdad es que él está enamorado de ti Alice-

-¿por qué dices eso?- dijo Alice con los ojos muy iluminados por la emoción.

- Porque cariño se le ha notado hoy demasiado, yo le he estado observando todo el rato y te juro Ali que nunca había visto a mi hermano mirar así a una chica, a excepción de a mi madre y a mí- Dijo Rose tan tranquila como si hablase del tiempo. Mientras ella iba hablando Alice se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar saltitos y decir ¡SI! Como una loca.

- Bueno Alice para que vas a bajarnos al primer piso- la regañe con el tono que usaba mi madre conmigo. Rose estallo en carcajadas y yo con ella.- Ya que Alice tiene buenas noticias vamos a hablar de lo que ha pasado cuando estábamos hablando por teléfono- dije dándome la vuelta y mirando a mi amiga rubia a la que la sonrisa se le fue de la boca y su cara se transformó en resentimiento, pero en sus ojos pude ver que estaba triste.

- Creo que deberíamos vengarnos de los tres…- dijo Rose con cara de pocos amigos- Con Jasper por darse cuenta ahora que ama a Ali, a Edward por acostarse contigo y hacerte semejante bombo,- acarició mi tripa- y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo, y por último, a Emmett por ser un cabrón integral con sus malditas bromas- juro que en ese momento mi amiga me dio miedo y a Alice también porque se sentó en la cama y la abrazo con toda su fuerza.

- Yo estoy contigo Rose…- dije sin pensar- Pero hay que pensar algo realmente malo para que vean cómo se siente ¿Vale?- dije con la misma furia que Rose.

- Yo por mi parte he pensado algo que puedo hacerle a Jasper…- Rose y yo miramos a Alice con caras sorprendidas. – Y además puede ayudar a Bels a ganar.-

-Eso me gusta Ali desembucha- dijo mi prima.

- Pues veréis, él me ha hecho sufrir durante dos años ¿verdad?- las dos asentimos como posesas- por ello, he pensado que mi venganza será hacerle sufrir a él- el rostro de Alice fue de pura maldad.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?- pregunte como una idiota, pero me daba miedo su cara y la risa malévola de Rose, no era ella su hermana?.

- Pues querida Bellis, provocándole hasta tal punto que cada vez que este delante mio tenga una erección y por las noches no deje de soñar conmigo… Cada vez que esté cerca de él no podrá casi ni respirar y cuando intente algo tendré que reforzar mi fuerza de voluntad y negarme.-

Pensándolo bien el plan no sonaba mal y así en muy poco tiempo ganaría la apuesta.

- ¡De acuerdo me habéis convencido ese plan suena genial!- les dije y las di un gran abrazo -y ahora sintiéndolo mucho señoritas vámonos a dormir que estoy cansada-

Las dos asintieron y se colocaron Alice en el medio y Rose al lado derecho y para mí el izquierdo.

- Buenas noches chicas- dijo Rose casi dormida.

- Hasta mañana- oí decir a Alice pero yo no las conteste porque ya estaba en el reino de los sueños.

Estaba soñando con mi bebé cuando me desperté muy agitada y desorientada hasta que mire una mano en mi pancita y descubrí que Alice y Rose dormían como dos niñas pequeñas. Sonreí y me levante al baño porque me dieron ganas de hacer pis. Cuando termine iba a abrir la puerta del baño y mi bebé comenzó a moverse demasiado haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de dolor, hasta que sentí que me choreaba un líquido por mis piernas. "PERO SI SOLO ESTOY DE OCHO MESES NO PUEDE SER" pensé desesperada.

- ¡ALICE, ROSE! ¿Creo que necesito ayuda?- pregunte sin darme cuenta y antes de terminar mis amigas me miraban de arriba abajo. – Creo que ya viene…

* * *

><p><em><strong> BUENO QUE OS HA PARECIDO? SE ACERCA EL MOMENTO.<strong>_

_** ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO POBRE JASPER LA QUE LE ESPERA Y BUENO TENEMOS UNA BUENA NOTICIA QUE EL BEBE YA VIENE EN CAMINO O ESO PARECE.**_

_** PD: HE DECIDIDO QUE NO VOY A PONER UN DIA EXACTO PARA ACTULIZAR PERO AUN ASI PROMETO SUBIR UNO O DOS CAPITULOS A LA SEMANA.**_

_** MUCHOS BESOS ESPERO REVIEWS Y NADA QUE DISFRUTEIS.**_

_** CelesL**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

Chapter 6:

En el momento en el que dije eso Alice comenzó a dar vueltas como una loca.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo una muy histérica Alice -¿Dónde están tus cosas para el hospital?-

- Mira Alice o te callas o te doy un puñetazo y así te tranquilizas de una maldita vez- dije con toda la rabia que me producían las contracciones. Gracias a Dios Alice paro.

- Woou… ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi prima Bella?- murmuro con algo de asombro Rosalie.

- Rose no estoy para bromas, por si nos dais cuenta acabo de romper aguas y viene mi bebé- dije señalando el charco de agua que había entre mis piernas y las dos asintieron- Bien como os veo más atentas a lo que viene os voy a organizar yo, ya que soy la que más tranquila esta- eso último lo murmure- Rose, tú te encargas de coger tu documentación y las llaves del coche e ir a arrancarlo- ella asintió y se fue disparada a hacer lo que la mande -y bien señorita puro nervio tú te encargas de coger a mi hermanito, llamar a mis padres y prepara algo de ropa para…- no puede terminar porque me vino un gran dolor que me hizo gemir.

- Bels tranquila, ves hacia las escaleras mientras yo hago lo que tú me has dicho de acuerdo?-

Yo solo puede asentir e ir hacia las escaleras. _"Vamos Bella tú puedes, sabes que otras mujeres lo han hecho y han salido perfectamente de esta situación"_, me repetía mentalmente. Llegue a las escaleras y Rose estaba subiendo para ayudarme porque mi cara debía de mostrar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-Vamos Bells yo te ayudo, dame tu mano- se la di sin rechistar. Llegamos abajo con un poco de dificultad.- ¡Alice, VAMOS YA!- exclamo Rose desde la parte baja de las escaleras.

- Ya estoy aquí- dijo una Alice muy nerviosa llevando una pequeña maleta y un Alec dormido- Bels ya he llamado a Renée y me ha dicho que nos vemos en el hospital, asique ¡vamos ya!- dijo con mucha emoción para mi gusto.

- De acuerdo Rose llevamos ya que me muero de dolor- exclame un tanto nerviosa. "_Si por lo menos estuviera Edward, seguro que él se pondría más nervioso que ellas porque ni siquiera se imagina en este instante que este embarazada y menos de él" _pensé para relajarme en el trayecto hasta el hospital.

Llegamos en menos de 10 minutos gracias a la habilidad de Rosalie con los coches, cuando llegamos allí, mi madre estaba ya esperándonos con una cara de claro nerviosismo. Cuando bajamos del coche mi padre me ayudo, Renée cogió a Alec y nos encaminamos a dentro del hospital.

Una enfermera muy agradable me llevo a una habitación y me ayudo a ponerme al camisón del hospital.

-Veo Isabella que esta menos nerviosa que el resto de sus familiares- dijo un hombre de unos 25 años vestido con una bata, debía de ser doctor- Hola soy el doctor Ryle Evans- sonrió. "Pues está bien bueno" pensé, pero no fui la única ya que mi madre y mis mejores amigas también estaban babeando.

Tosí y todas me miraron, las regañe con la mirada. –Hola doctor Evans, pero puede llamarme Bella y sí, soy la que más enserio se está tomando esto ya que como ve soy la madre del bebé- dije medio en broma.

-Veo que tú sentido del humor es bueno y por favor llámame a mi Ryle porque si te soy sincero doctor Evans me hace sentirme viejo- comento carcajeándose.

- Vale Ryle, pero quiero saber cuándo me vas a sacar a mi bebé porque no aguanto el maldito dolor- dije un tanto enfadada.

- Pues mira Bella te quería comentar una cosa pero no sé como lo vas a asimilar…- dijo el doctor observando mis reacciones.

- Doctor ya nada me va asustar asique por favor suéltelo de una maldita vez-

- Vale… Pues veras Bella estas de ocho meses ¿no es así?- yo asentí- de acuerdo, como sabrás en teoría te falta un mes para que naciera tu bebé y debido a que te faltaba un mes y en ese mes regresaría el doctor Cullen…- es verdad el padre de Edward era el ginecólogo de nuestro pueblo o sea que eso significa que…

- ¡NO TIENEN MEDICO PARA QUE PUEDA TENER A MI BEBÉ!- grite porque en ese instante me cogí la tripa ya que me vino una gran contracción.

- pues sin rodeos ese es el problema…- "Madre de Dios" pensé más nerviosa que en toda mi vida- Pero tranquila yo soy pediatra y hace poco recibí un cursillo sobre ginecología y te ayudare en traer a tu bebé sano y salvo.-

Le mire como si tuviera tres ojos o algo por el estilo y el solo me sonrió dándome apoyo.

-Vale Ryle confio en ti… Pero necesito que desde ya me digas que cojones tengo que hacer…- pronuncie las palabras muy bajas debido al dolor de las malditas contracciones.

- muy bien Bella primero de todo necesito que te relajes porque esta enfermera que está a mi lado te va a mirar cuanto dilatación tienes para ver si debemos de esperar mucho mas, pero por lo que estoy viendo no vamos a tener que esperar mucho ya que tus contracciones son muy seguidas- yo solo asentí- bien como segundo paso me vas a decir quién quieres que valla contigo al paritorio.-

Yo mire a mis amigas y a mi madre las necesitaba a todas.

-Doctor ya que este hospital no cuenta ahora mismo con un ginecólogo para mi parto ¿Podemos negociar quien quiero que entre conmigo?- pregunte poniendo ojitos como Alice.

- Veré que puedo hacer- en eso se encamino hacia la puerta y se marcho con la enfermera que vino con él.

Mi madre y mis amigas se me acercaron.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?- pregunto mi madre muy feliz ya.

- Bien me encuentro bien, pero quiero pediros un favor a las tres…- ellas asintieron- No se os ocurra montar a ninguna de las tres una escena en el paritorio o si no os juro que nunca cogéis a el bebé, ¿está claro?- las mire con el ceño fruncido.

- Si nos portaremos bien.- dijeron al unisonó.

- Pero Bels no nos niegues que el doctorcito no está bien bueno- dijo Rose yo solo puse los ojos en blanco y me reí aunque me dolió como los mil demonios.

- solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas en los peores momentos…- le reprendió Alice- pero por una vez te doy la razón, que papacito Bels.-

Y mi madre les dio la razón.

Estábamos riéndonos cuando Ryle volvió a entrar con una sonrisa en la cara, eso significaba que yo había ganado.

-De acuerdo Bella te puedes llevar a tu madre y tus amigas pero por favor os pido que no molestéis- las miro a las tres y ellas solo asintieron, "que traigan un cuenco para las babas por favor" pensé y estuve a punto de pedirlo. – Vale ahora te vamos a poner la epidural y te vamos a trasladar al paritorio- yo solo asentí- y ustedes tres deberán ponerse ese traje que les está facilitando la enfermera.- ellas se lo pusieron sin rechistar. Mis amigas me cogieron cada una la mano y Renée me estaba entreteniendo mientras me pinchaban.

No dolió mucho, me comenzaron a trasladar y empecé a sentir la epidural ya que no me dolía mucho las contracciones. Llegamos a la sala y todo el mundo estaba vestido de verde.

Mis amigas se pusieron a cada lado mío apretándome las manos y así enfundándome confianza. Renée se puso detrás del doctor para ver la salida de su nieto.

-Vale Bella veo que estas muy dilatadas y las contracciones son muy seguidas…- comenzó Ryle- Asique como sé que no te duelen las contracciones…Cuando sientas una tienes que apretar con todas tus fuerzas ¿Vale?- yo solo asentí.

- Veras primita como todo va estar bien- dijo Rose.

-Si Bella veras como viene una princesita a la que le voy a enseñar mis dotes de la moda- dijo una Alice muy soñolienta. Yo solo las apreté las manos ya que me vino una fuerte contracción.

-Muy bien hija así, ¡Oh Veo la cabecita!-

-Señora le importa apartarse un poco y no hablar- le reprendió Ryle.

-¡MAMA!- chille y volví a empujar.

Perdí ya la noción del tiempo y solo pensaba que esto nunca acabaría… pero de pronto todo se quedo en silencio y se comenzó a oír unos pequeños lloros y todo a mi alrededor desapareció y solo me pude concentrar en el pequeño bebé que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué… qué… e…es?- pregunte un poco agotada.

- ¡Oh BELS UN NIÑO!- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- ¡QUÉ BIEN BELS TODO UN MACHOTE!- dijo Rose con una lagrima de emoción en los ojos.

-Quiero verlo por favor-

- Si cariño aquí está tu príncipe- dijo Renée poniéndome al bebé en mis brazos, en cuanto lo puso ahí se cayó y se durmió. Era precios tenía unos pequeños rizos marrones como los míos y la nariz recta de Edward, eso es lo que pude observar.

- Bueno Bella ha sido un trabajo duro para los dos pero ahora debes darme a…-

- Anthony- dije para terminar ya que nadie sabía el nombre que había decidido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Eso a Anthony para que le pesemos, midamos y le lavemos y mientras tu descansas, después te lo llevamos te lo prometo ¿Vale?- yo solo asentí ya que los ojos me pesaban demasiado…

Cuando desperté estaba un poco desorientada ya que no sabía dónde estaba hasta que encontré a Renée con mi bebé en brazos y mis amigas sentadas a mi lado en la cama del hospital. Me miraban con mucha felicidad en los ojos.

-Hola- murmuré- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunte.

-Muy bien princesa, ha dormido todo el rato como tú- se acerco mi madre y me dejo al bebé en las manos.

Como si fuese un acto reflejo y Anthony me reconociera abrió los ojos, y eran unos preciosos ojos verdes como los de su padre, juro que en ese momento vi a un mini Edward con el pelo moreno. Mi madre se tensó un momento y me miro un tanto sorprendida…

-Edward- dijo mi madre atónita.- ¡Él es el padre!

-Si mamá él es su padre…- dije esperando su reacción- pero no quiero que le digas nada a nadie.-

Mi madre sonrió más alegre si se podía estar.

-¡Oh cariño! Eso es una bonita noticia, me alegra saber que él es el padre, para serte sincera pensé que era de otro chico, pero Edward es ¡el padre perfecto!- dijo Renée feliz.

- Pero por favor mamá yo si quieres te cuento toda la historia, pero prométeme tú y vosotras dos que nunca diréis quien es el padre hasta que yo decida hablar con él y decirle toda la verdad ¿Vale?-

-Si Cariño nosotras no diremos nada ya que esto es algo que te incumbe a ti y al padre de tu bebé- dijo una Renée muy comprensible.

-Gracias- y Anthony comenzó a llorar- hora de comer- dije y todas nos empezamos a reír como locas.

-Bueno, Bueno tanta risa pero ¿Dónde está mi princesa y mi nieto?- dijo mi padre cargando a Alec que estaba riéndose mucho.

- ¿Y mi sobrinito?- dijo un Jasper que solo miro a Alice con admiración porque estaba cargando a Anthony en este momento. Rose y yo nos miramos y sonreímos con complicidad porque sabíamos que estaba babeando por Alice.

-Bueno chicos os presento a Anthony - y el aludido comenzó a hacer un ruido parecido a la risa- se está riendo, se nota que es de la familia.- todos se rieron de mi comentario.

-Bueno primita Bels ahora que ya tenemos al pequeñín entre nosotros ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir quién es el progenitor?- dijo Jasper cuando mis padres ya se habían ido y nos quedamos mis amigas, él y yo con el bebé. – Aun que la verdad ya voy teniendo en mente algún candidato…- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Yo mire a las chicas, que me miraba un tanto horrorizadas pero Alice paso a la acción.

- Bueno y Jass no nos saludaste bien ayer, quiero decir…- empezó Alice con voz coqueta, Jasper le dio el bebé a Rose que me lo trajo enseguida y se sentó a mi lado a mirar la escena- que no nos diste ni un beso ni un abrazo a tu hermana ni a mi- dijo con una sonrisa picara y Jasper se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso sonoro en la mejilla, cuando se separaron Anthony comenzó a carcajearse y Rose y yo le seguimos. Ellos se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

-Por lo que veo mi niño es muy inteligente, creo que lo es tanto como su madre- le dije en el oído a Rose y ella se rio más fuerte, Alice y Jasper nos miraron- ¿Qué? ¿No nos podemos reír de lo que hace Anthony?- pregunte fingiendo que no les aviamos prestado atención, ellos asintieron.- Bueno chicas ¿os puedo pedir un favor?- ellas asintieron- ¿Os importaría si os mando a que valláis a comer? Así hablo con mi primo que tengo asuntos que resolver.- ellas se acercaron me dieron un beso en cada mejilla y yo las susurre- voy a ganar mi apuesta ahora mismo, gracias Ali- ellas se rieron y me volvieron a besar y después a Anthony.

-Más te vale que nos los cuides ¡eh! hermanito- dijo Rose cuando se iba.

- Adios Jass- Dijo Alice muy coqueta y el sonrió como un tonto.

-Hasta luego chicas-

Cuando ya se fueron Jasper reacciono y se acerco a la cama y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Jass, primito, primito…- me miro y como me vio demasiado feliz se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.- Te acabo de ganar…- medio cante a Anthony que se estaba durmiendo.

-¡NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS!- dijo medio distraído.

-Vale Jass te voy a decir quién es la chica que te gusta…- me miro sorprendido- ¡la chica es ALICE!- dije y juro por Dios que en ese momento aguante la risa más que en toda mi vida ya que se le quedo la cara blanca.

-¿Cómo… Cómo… lo…sa…sabes?- pregunto nervioso- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- me miro desafiante.

-Para empezar en que cada vez que la ves solo tienes ojos para ella- puse mi dedo como si le fuese enumerando las cosas- y después me acababas de preguntar que como lo sé asique ya sabes soy chica y solo hay que verte Jasper… Asique ¡SOLO TE PIDO QUE NO LO NIEGES JASS!-

Él me miro atónito.-De acuerdo ¡AMO A ALICE!, y lo descubrí durante mi viaje, ¿Feliz?-

-SI, porque tengo padrino de mi bebé y además quiero recordarte que tengo que ayudarte con ella…- dije mirándole fijamente- creo que vas a tener que currártelo con ella pero lo conseguirás, te lo prometo-

-¿En qué te vasa para decir eso?- me pregunto intentando indagar en mi mirada.

-Yo en lo que observo…- dije medio sonriendo- y por ello también quiero que sepas que…- no pude acabar porque en ese mismo instante Anthony abrió los ojos y miro a Jasper y juro que imito la sonrisa de Edward, ¡oh mierda!

Jasper me miro con cara interrogante que se fue transformando en enfado mientras decía.

- ¡¿EDWARD? ¡EL ES PADRE! ¡¿VERDAD?- me miro de manera reprobatoria y en ese instante sentí toda su furia.

¡OH MIERDA LA QUÉ SE ME VIENE ENCIMA!

…

_**¿QUÉ OS PARECIO? ESPERO QUE BIEN, A MI PERSONALMENTE ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO MUCHO… GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS APOYOS Y REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO… **_

_**POBRE BELLA LA QUE LE ESPERA O NO? QUE CREIS…**_

_**BUENO ME DESPIDO YA UN BESO A TODAS Y NOS LEEMOS… ESPERO REVIEWS…**_

_**CelesL**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

_**PERDONAR CHICAS PERO EL NOMBRE DEL MEDICO ES RILEY, ME EQUIVOQUE AL ESCRIBIRLO, LO SIENTO**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

**_DECIR QUE HAY ALGUNA PALABRA MAL SONANTE_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

- ¡¿EDWARD? ¡EL ES PADRE! ¡¿VERDAD?- me miro de manera reprobatoria y en ese instante sentí toda su furia.

- No sé en qué te basa para decir eso Jasper- dije un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡Oh Bella! Por favor no me vengas con eso…-espetó Jasper- ¡TIENE SUS OJOS Y ACABA DE IMITAR SU SONRISA!- dijo señalando al pequeño que volvió a hacer un ruido parecido a una carcajada…

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Jas?... ¡SI! ¿VALE? Es su hijo…- murmure un tanto molesta.

- Vale, pero ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE COÑO NO SE LO HAS DICHO?- pregunto con demasiada furia… Gracias que Anthony se había dormido.

- veras Jas es complicado…- comencé dubitativa.

-¿Cómo que complicado…? No puedes llegar y haberle dicho mira Edward estoy embarazada de ti…- no lo deje seguir.

- ¿SABES POR QUE COJONES NO SE LO DIJE CUANDO ME ENTERE?- el negó con la cabeza- PORQUE EL SE ACOSTO CONMIGO Y A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE SE FUE CONTIGO, EMMETT Y LAS OTRAS TRES, y lo más fuerte de todo es que se fue sin hablar conmigo de lo que paso la noche en la que concebimos… a Anthony- dije mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos- ¿Feliz por saber la verdad?- dije con mucha rabia.

- Pero Bella tranquilízate… Lo siento… yo no sabía nada de esto te pido perdón- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo con mucho cariño.- Pero aun así Bels creo que deberías decírselo…-

-Si Jas yo pienso decírselo pero quiero pedirte un favor…-

-El que sea…-

-Que no se lo digas y que no me presiones para decírselo, ¿Vale?- pregunte poniendo los famosos ojitos de Alice.

-Creo que podre contenerm…- no pudo terminar porque el móvil le empezó a sonar- Hola Edward…- dijo mirándome, yo me puse alerta y me abrace a Anthony que dormía tan tranquilito en mis brazos.- Si todos bien por aquí… estamos en el hospital- dijo tan despreocupado mirándome fijamente, yo comencé a temblar por miedo- No tranquilo no ha pasado nada… Ya conoces a Bella… se ha tropezado y se ha hecho un esguince en el pie y como estaba con ella pues la ha tenido que traer… Si jeje el resto esta genial… Bueno Edward ya hablamos en otro momento que veo a Bella salir ya con un pie vendado… si venga adiós.-corto la llamada y empezó a reírse como un loco.

-¿Por qué te ríes imbécil?- espete molesta.

-Sinceramente de ti… No te puedes imaginar la cara de horror que has puesto cuando ha llamado, es mi pequeña venganza ya que no te he ganado en la apuesta- dijo feliz- así que como prometí no te volveré a decir nada del tema pero debes prometerme que se lo dirás ¿Vale preciosa?-

-De acuerdo, pero no me presiones y además se lo diré a la cara no por teléfono…- él solo negó con la cabeza y dio un beso en la frente…

- Por cierto me dijo que te mejoraras.

-Jasper…-

-Vale, vale ya lo dejo-Se puso en pie- Bueno Bella me voy a ir para que tú y mi sobrinito descanséis, cuidaos mucho los dos y Bels-

-¿Si?-

-Tranquila, te entiendo y te quiero- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Tras la salida de Jasper solté todo el aire de golpe, no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba conteniendo.

Debí de dormirme, cuando desperté estaba todo más oscuro y había un chico de pelo rubio con una bata blanca.

-¿Doctor Riley?- pregunte con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Si Bella soy yo, siento haberte molestado…-comenzó y yo negué con la cabeza.- La verdad es que he venido para ver como estabais- dijo sonriendo, "madre mía que ojos tan azules, pero la verdad prefiero el verde" pensé.

-Pues la verdad Riley es que estamos muy bien, el peque apenas ha molestado y yo he estado durmiendo casi todo el día- dije con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno como veo que estáis bien Bella debes de contestarme a unas preguntas para rellenar la ficha del bebé- dijo sentando en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Vale-

-Bien, empecemos… Tú nombre completo Bella- Fácil.

-Isabella Marie Swan-

-Bien y ahora la difícil- dijo mirándome a los ojos- el nombre del papá-

- ¿Es necesario?- pregunte suplicando.

-Si Bella es necesario, pero hagamos un trato tú me lo dices, lo anoto y como es un formulario para el pediatra del bebé no saldrá de aquí el nombre del padre- dijo mirándome fijamente para darme confianza…

-Está bien… - dude un poco- El padre es Edward Cullen…

**_Tres mese después…_**

Tras la charla con Riley todo fue mejorando. Dos semanas después de que Anthony naciera comenzaron las clase en el instituto y yo me incorpore con un poco de dificultad pero bien, mis amigas, Rose y Alice, estaban conmigo en todo momento, mi madre me ayudaba con el bebé y por ella me entere de que Carlisle había regresado un mes después del bebé, pero de sus hijos y de su mujer no había rastro por el pueblo, Jasper cada día estaba más embobado con Alice y ella le hacía sufrir un poquito.

En fin, hoy era un día como otro cualquiera, me desperté porque cierto señorito tenía ganas de desayunar. Anthony cada día estaba más grande y más hermoso. Tenía unos pequeños rizos color chocolate y unos ojos verdes preciosos.

-Buenos días mi príncipe, ¿Vamos a despertar a tus tíos?- le pregunte y se empezó a reír. Salimos rumbo a la habitación de Roselie. Cuando entramos, me aguante las ganas de reír porque estaba enrollada en las sabanas de la cama y abrazada a la almohada, además, se le caída la baba, cogí su móvil de la mesilla, le apague el despertador y le tome una foto. Después puse a Anthony encima de su tripa y mi príncipe comenzó a tocarle la cara. –Vamos tía Rosalie que hay que ir a clase- dije aguantándome la carcajada que tenía en la garganta.

-Buenos días mi rey, buenos días Bellita…- dijo riéndose, "será capulla" pensé.

-Buenos días Rosalie, me encanta el fondo de pantalla de tu móvil…- me puse un dedo en los labios para fingir que estaba pensando- creo… mm… que yo también me lo voy a poner- Cogió su móvil y en ese momento su cara se puso blanca, yo comencé a reír y Anthony se carcajeo también.

-¡Maldita Bella!- dijo Rosalie.

- Yo también te quiero… me voy a despertar a Jasper- Salí corriendo antes de que me hiciera algo. Me encontré con Alec en el pasillo, que ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

-Buenos días guapo. ¿Cómo estás?- Le cogí en brazos y le di un sonoro beso, el se rió.

-Ho…Hola… Ta-ta- dijo dándome un beso. Estaba mejorando con lo de hablar, ya tenía 11 meses.

-Vamos a despertar al primo Jasper- dije riéndome.

-Ass… pimo- era como él decía a Jasper.

Entramos a la habitación y Jasper estaba tan dormidito como un si fuera un niño bueno, "como le encantaría estar aquí a Alice" pensé y me reí un poco. Puse a Alec en la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia la cara de Jasper, cuando estuvo a la altura de su cara, comenzó a dale besos en la cara.

-Pimo Ass…- decía entre beso y beso.

-Mmm… Cinco minutos más mamá- decía Jasper durmiendo, yo no aguanté más y me empecé a reír como una loca.

-Buenos días primito- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-buenos días Bella, pero dime ¿Quién es este caballero que no deja de besarme?- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Alec.-Buenos días para ti también Alce- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- bueno yo os dejo que voy a ayudar a Reneé con el desayuno- dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Rose salía de su habitación con Anthony en brazos y hablando por el móvil.

-Dice Alice que hoy nos pongamos tacones para ir al instituto-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte en un susurro y cogí a Anthony.

-Dice que no te quejes, que te los pongas ¿Y no recuerdas el cumpleaños de Ángela? ¿Y su regalo?- me pregunto sonriendo, es verdad los tacones para Ángela lo había olvidado por completo- También dice que no solo te pongas los tacones sino que también te arregles- dijo riéndose.

-Vale, ¿Hay que ir a recogerla o qué?- le pregunte mientras me encaminaba hacia las escaleras con Anthony.

-No, dice que va con sus vecinos- dijo Rose siguiéndome.

-Anda vamos a desayunar.- dije haciéndole cosquillas a Anthony.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina mi madre ya nos había preparado todo para que desayunáramos. Desayunamos entre bromas y risas porque le enseñe a Jasper la foto que le había hecho a Rosalie, el pobre de Jasper se atraganto con la leche por la risa que le entro.

Después, me fui a mi habitación a prepararme para ir al instituto. "Veamos qué narices me pongo yo ahora" pensé. La verdad es que en estos tres meses había recuperado mi figura, e incluso estaba mejor porque mis pechos habían crecido y mis caderas se habían estilizado. Me decidí por unos vaqueros justos y una camiseta con escote en V, la cual estilizaba más mis grandes pechos, de color morado y unos tacones negros que Alice me regalo para Navidades del año pasado. Me mire al espejo y la verdad es que mi aspecto me gusto, después me maquille de manera muy sencilla, apenas se notaba. Cuando termine me cogí mi abrigo negro y algo me vino a la mente… "Dijo que ira con sus vecinos", las palabras de Rosalie pasaban por mi mente, "Pero si sus únicos vecinos que van al instituto son…" – ¡Los CULLEN!- Dije en voz alta. Salí corriendo y entre de golpe en la habitación de Rosalie.

-Wuoo Bella que bien te queda lo que llevas puesto- dijo Rosalie, que llevaba unos tacones rojos de infarto a juego con una camisa del mismo color y unos pantalones negros ceñidos- ¿Qué pasa Bels porque vienes tan alterada?- pregunto preocupada.

-Rose no has pensado con quien va ir Alice al insti?- espere su reacción y me miro como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Si con sus vecin… Los Cullen- dijo tan asombrada como yo hacía unos minutos.

-Si… Llámala y dila que la voy a matar por mala amiga- "maldita Alice " pensé.

-No Bels ya la haremos pagar, por ahora vamos a clases ¿Llevas los zapatos de Ángela?-

-Si- dije todavía enfadada.

-Bels pon cara de que no ha pasado nada y conduces tú vale?- dijo dándome un besito en la frente, lo que me calmo un poco.

-Está bien, voy a despedirme de Anthony. ¿Jasper te vienes con nosotras?- pregunte a mi primo cuando salía de la habitación de Rosalie.

-No voy en la moto- dijo poniéndose una camiseta.

Baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina.

-Bueno mamá me voy ya, ¿Te encargas de mi príncipe si?- le pegunte cuando cogí a mi hijo y le di un fuerte abrazo y un besito y él me dio un beso, como hacía una semana que le había enseñado- Te cuidas mi vida. Alec pórtate bien con mamá y Anthony.

-Sssi… ta-ta- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Adios cariño- dijo mi madre- Adios hijos, portaros bien.

-Si- dijimos los tres al unísono.

-Bueno hermanito nos vemos en clases.- dijo Rose mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Partimos hacia el instituto y mis nervios iban en aumento…

-Rose estoy cagada de miedo- dije totalmente nerviosa.

-Bella tranquila, no nos acercaremos a ellos, por capullos y como estarán con sus "putillas" nosotras estaremos a lo nuestro, además, ¡Hoy hay que estar feliz por Ángela!-

-Vale, ya estoy más tranquila- dije cuando aparque al lado del coche de Ben y vi a Ángela sonriendo como nunca. Me forcé a sonreír y salí del coche con la mochila.

-¡FELICIDADES ANG!- dijo un terremoto de pelo negro y se tiro a abrazarla

-Gracias Alice pero me gustaría que no mucha gente se enterara…- dijo Ángela roja de la vergüenza.

-Es Alice entiende que con ella nada estará en secreto- dije con una carcajada y me gane una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Alice- ¡Felicidades Ángela!- dije y le di un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Bels- dijo Ángela pero apenas oí el felicidades que le dijo Rose. Mis ojos se toparon con unos ojos verdes, que conocía muy bien, y una sonrisa que solo me la hacía a mí. Rápidamente negué con la cabeza y mire para otro lado y fui hasta el maletero del coche a por el regalo de Ángela.

-Toma tu regalo de parte de las tres.- le dije sonriendo.

Lo abrió y cuando vio de lo que se trataba su boca formo una O de asombro.

-¿Gra…gracias?... Son geniales- dijo Ángela un poco emocionada.

-De nada Ang pero debes de ponértelos para que mañana cuando salgamos de fiesta no te hagan daño- dijo Alice sonriendo. Un momento dijo mañana bailar?.

-¿Cuándo me ibais a decir vosotras dos que mañana nos íbamos de fiesta?- les pregunte a la rubia y morena, las cuales se rieron con todas sus ganas.

-Pues veras Bels vamos a celebrar el cumple de Ángela y que tu ya estas divina- dijo Alice dando saltitos. Ang por su parte ya se había colocado unos preciosos tacones rosas.- Te quedan geniales.-

-¡gracias Chicas!- nos abrazo a las tres- y ahora nos tenemos que ir a clase.

Ángela tomo la mano de Ben y se fueron para clase.

-Alice sabes que te voy a matar ¿Verdad?.- dije susurrándole.

-¿Por qué?- la mire y mire en la dirección donde antes estaban los mellizos Cullen, pero ahora no estaban.- A por eso os lo quería decir pero no pu…- no pudo terminar porque alguien le interrumpió.

-Hola chicas- dijo Edward, yo me sonroje a más no poder.

-Hola- dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-¡Hola Belli Bels!, has cambiado un poco…- dijo alguien que tenía unos grandes brazos que me tomaron en el aire.

-¡Ho…la!- murmure ya que no podía respirar.

-Emm suéltala no puede respirar- Dijo Rosalie muy contenta.

-Hola Rose…- dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla, todos nos quedamos congelados hasta que yo me empecé a reír como una loca, ya que mi primo casi se cae por no parar de mirar a Alice, nadie lo vio excepto yo.

-Bueno chicas es hora de ir a clase, ¿vamos?- les pregunte a mis amigas cuando me recupere del ataque de risa.

-Si vamos, nos vemos luego- les dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Cuando las iba siguiendo y alguien me agarro del brazo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-No, lo siento se me hace tarde ya hablamos en otro momento Edward- le dije soltándome de su agarre y encaminándome para clases.

Casi todas las clases eran con Rosalie asique no me agobie cuando me entere de que Edward también estaría en todas mis clases, también estaba su querida amiguita Tanya.

A la hora de la comida les dije a las chicas que me acompañaran al baño, y cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos a la persona más odiosa, junto a sus amigas.

-Hola Isabella y compañía- dijo la odiosa de Tanya con su tono despectivo como hacia siempre.

-Hola- dije por cortesía y seguí hablando con mis amigas de lo del sábado- bueno entonces para el sábado venis todas a mi casa y tu Alice te encargas de traer a Ángela, ¿ok?.- Alice asintió, iba a contestarme cuando…

- Sabes Jessica nos lo pasamos genial en Londres con los chicos- comenzó Jane a decir y Rose se tenso.

-¿Qué son tan buenos como comenta?.-

-Buenos no, son geniales sobre todo Jass, mi Jass es increíble- Juro que en mi vida había visto la cara de Alice tan enfadada. Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo por lo que había hablado con Jasper.

-Bueno chicas vamos a comer- las dije a Rose y Alice en un susurro y las cogí de la mano. Cuando íbamos a salir lo que oí juro que me mato.

-Pues yo con Edward lo hacía en todos lados y a todas horas-

Cuando salimos del baño una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y Rose se apresuro a quitarla y depositar un beso hay. Las tres nos abrazamos y justo cuando nos prometimos no llorar en medio del pasillo, los chicos aparecieron y nos miraron con cara de preocupación, ni Rose ni Alice los vieron, pero yo sí. Cuando se iban a acercar a ver qué pasaba.

-¡No, DEJARNOS EMPAZ!... por favor- lo último sonó a suplica.

Las tome de la mano y salimos de allí corriendo, nos montamos en el BMW de Rose y nos fuimos a mi casa…

Tras unas horas en las que nos animamos entre las tres y con ayuda de mi madre, Alec y mi niño. A las 3 como todos los días mi madre se fue a trabajar en la tienda de decoración de interiores que tenía con Esme, la madre de Edward. Después decidimos hacer una fiesta de pijamas las tres con los bebés. Estábamos sentadas en el sofá de mi casa con el pijama viendo una película y yo jugando con Anthony, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Voy yo- dije y mis amigas asintieron- seguro que es Jas que se le olvidaron las llaves- pero no, no era Jasper.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo esta…? ¿Y ese Bebé?-

-Hola Edward- dije en un susurro y abrazando muy fuerte a Anthony…

¡¿Qué COÑO HACIA EDWARD EN MI CASA?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas que os a parecido? Espero que bien… jeje…<strong>_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE OS VALLA GUSTANDO Y A VER COMO SALE DE ESTA LA POBRE BELLA!**_

_**ESPERO REVIEWS Y NADA BESOS A TODAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**_

_**CelesL**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

_**Siento la tardanza pero el ordenador donde tenía todos los capítulos se me estropeó y ya está de vuelta conmigo para que vosotras disfrutéis.**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews! Me alegran vuestras opiniones… ahora si disfrutar…**_

Chapter 8:

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo esta… Y ese Bebé?- Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Hola Edward- dije en un susurro y abrazando muy fuerte a Anthony…

-¿Y bien Bells me vas a contestar?- pregunto un tanto intrigado, debido a que yo no reaccionaba ni le miraba, intentando ver la cara del bebé. Yo le tape a Anthony con mi pecho, ya que se había dormido.

-Pues veras este… Es un niño del que cuido además de Alec- "bien Bella has sido rápida" pensé. – Asique como ves estoy un poco ocupada… tú me dirás que quieres.- dije un poco nerviosa deseando que se fuera.

- Solo venia a ver como estabais, os he visto esta mañana y la verdad es que me habíais preocupado…- dijo ¿sonrojándose?, aunque seguía intentando mirar la cara de mi bebé pero yo no le iba a dejar.

- estamos perfectament…- no termine porque de dentro de mi casa se oían las risas de Rose y Alice con mi hermano.-¿Ves?- pregunte un poco molesta y con las cejas alzadas.

- Si ya veo que estáis muy bien…- dijo mirándome a los ojos- bueno yo me… me tengo que ir...- dijo dándose la vuelta- por cierto…Jasper se queda en mi casa-

-Vale hasta luego Edward- dije sin mirarle a los ojos.

-eh… si adiós Bella- dijo distraído, eso no era muy normal en él.

Cerré la puerta y me encamine con mi bebé a el salón pero iba un poco desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar, casi me descubre menos mal.

-¿Bells porque tienes una cara de cómo que hubieses visto un muerto?- pregunto Rose cogiendo a Anthony y yo me senté en una silla.

-Pues porque acabo de ver uno chicas- me miraron muy preocupadas –Edward acaba de estar aquí-

-¡¿QUÉ?- preguntaron las dos a la vez chillando.

-Sssh Anthony chicas, y si, Edward acaba de estar aquí y no quiero ningún comentario por favor- dije cogiendo a Anthony y llevándolo a mi habitación, cuando llegue allí, le metí en su cunita y le di un beso. Cuando se lo di me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, me senté en la cama y mis recuerdos volvieron como si hubiera pasado el día anterior.

**Flash back:**

_Once meses antes…_

_Estaba completamente hecha un lio…_

_Por un lado, estaba feliz porque hacía una semana de la noche más increíble de mi vida, ya que Edward y yo compartimos algo tan íntimo. Pero por otro lado, estaba nerviosa y un tanto triste ya que desde ese día, él y yo apenas nos habíamos hablado es como si estuviera evitándome, sobre todo, más desde que nos dijeron que se iban a Londres en unos días…_

_Iba tan tranquila por mi casa cuando empecé a oír ruidos en el garaje. Me acerque y me escondí detrás de la puerta y empecé a oír lo que pasaba ahí dentro._

_-Pues si tío yo tengo tres…- decía Paul mostrándole a los otros chicos lo que me parecieron unos tangas. "pero que cerdo" pensé y seguí mirando._

_- Yo dos- decía Embri, otro chico del instituto, con dos bragas. -¿Y tu Emmett?- pregunto muy sonriente._

_- Yo veréis chicos creo que esto no está bien…- empezó a decir pero ellos negaron con la cabeza- está bien, está bien… yo dos, las de Lauren y Jessica- dijo un Emmett muy feliz…"¡Sera cabrón! Pobre Rose" pensé._

_-Bueno ¿Jasper?- pregunto Paul mirándole fijamente._

_-Chicos me parece una gilipollez que estéis aquí enseñando las bragas de las tías con las que habéis follado simplemente por una mierda de apuesta- escupió Jasper saliendo del garaje, "Pero ¿qué coño?" puse más atención._

_-Bueno eso quiere decir que el no a follado y ¿Edward cuantas tío?- pregunto Paul y yo puse toda mi concentración a lo que enseñaba y decía._

_-Yo cinco…- dijo todo orgulloso y sin nada de culpa en sus ojos. Yo sentía agua en mis manos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando por lo que acababa de pasar. Paul y Embri se fueron en cuanto dijo eso y Jasper entro y yo seguí escuchando la charla de los tres…_

_-Pero Edward me falta una…- dijo Emmett pensando-María, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya y… no sé quien más- dijo Emmett enumerándolas._

_-Bua Emmett no tiene importancia quien es- dijo Edward haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.- Pero la verdad es que los he engañado…- dijo sonriendo._

"_Sera capullo ¿se habrá follado a más?" me pregunte con más lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¿En que los has engañado?- pregunto Jasper curioso._

_-En que no me he follado a cinco…- no pude escuchar más, salí corriendo de allí y me encerré en mi cuarto…_

_No salí de mi cuarto durante tres días, para cuando salí ellos ya estaban en Londres._

_Dos semanas después me entere de iba a tener a Anthony y me juré que todo lo sucedido desde la noche en la que Edward y yo nos acostamos hasta que ellos se fueron a Londres no se lo contaría a nadie, menos le diría a Edward que tenía un bebe, ya que para él fui solo un polvo más, porque me engaño diciéndome que era la primera chica con la que había estado…_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Cuando conseguí recuperarme de mis recuerdos fui al baño, me lave la cara y baje con las chicas que estaban preparando la cena.

-Hola Bells- dijo Alice al verme- ¿te ha costado dormir al peque no?- pregunto sirviéndome un plato de pasta.

-Pues si no veas es un torbellino no paraba de moverse- le dije empezando a comer y nadie dijo nada de lo sucedido con Edward y se lo agradecí mucho.

Agradecí a mis amigas que no hablaran de lo que sucedio con la inesperada visita...

Cenamos entre bromas, después, nos fuimos al salón. Allí acabos en una pelea de almohadas donde el que más se reía era Alec.

-bueno chicas…- Comencé a decir mientras tome a Alec en brazos y le daba un beso muy sonoro -yo me voy a acostar q estoy muy cansada- "por todo lo que a pasado hoy" pensé.

-ok Bells que descanse y nosotras cuidamos de este monstruito- dijo Alice cogiendo a mi hermano.

-si bella por el no te preocupes- me dijo mi prima guiñándome un ojo como gesto de complicidad.

-portaos bien hasta mañana- dije cuando comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, ellos seguían con las risas.

Llegue a mi habitación, agarre mi pijama y me fui a mi baño a ponérmelo. Cuando salí del baño casi me muero del susto, me tape la boca para no gritar. Lo que vi me conmociono.

-¿Edward?- si era él pero, lo que más me llamo la atención era q estaba sentado en la mecedora cargando con Anthony.

-Hola Bella- dijo el tranquilamente sonriendo a el bebé.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no pude evitar que la voz me temblara.

-Quería hablar contigo…-dijo pausadamente

-¿de qué?-

-pues no se...-fingió pensarlo un momento-¡ah sí! ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que el bebé era tuyo?-dijo enfadado

-no sé de qué me hablas- dije en un tono de indiferencia

-¡Por favor bella! Se nota demasiado que es tuyo… solo hay que ver el cambio de tus caderas… tus pechos son más grandes- eso último lo murmuro, "como se fijo en mis pechos ¿no?" Pensé y acto reflejo me los cubrí

- Bella eres más mujer- finalizo acariciando la cabecita de Anthony.

-si es mi hijo, ¿pero q te importa a ti?-pregunté en una mezcla de nervios y enfado.

-¿Cuantos meses tiene?- siguió el sin hacer caso de mi pregunta.

- casi tres...- susurre, pareció meditar un segundo

-pero eso es imposible... Tú eras virgen cuando lo hicimos… ¿Cómo vas a tener un bebe de un mes de antes de que lo hiciéramos?-la duda se reflejaba en todo su ser, "hombres" pensé.

-la verdad es que Anthony nació prematuro-me miro y miro al bebe con ojos preocupados- si nació ocho mesino…- continúe para calmarlo- por un susto que pego a su mamá el papá y el tío de Anthony...- murmure aguantándome las lágrimas.

-¡El día de tu cumpleaños! Maldito Emme... ¡¿Es mío!- dijo levantándose de la mecedora y mirando a Anthony que ahora estaba despierto -Hola bebé soy tu papá- le dijo dándole un besito en la frente. Mi hijo parecía que le entendía porque le mostro su sonrisa, que era como la de Edward, no se la mostraba a casi nadie. Edward sonrió de igual manera y de pronto le cayó una lágrima que pronto se seco con el brazo izquierdo.

-Bella yo te quiero explicar lo que ocurrió ese día-comenzó a decir, pero le corte

-no Edward no es necesario… además no lo quiero saber- dije acercándome a ellos, Anthony levanto los brazos para que le cogiera y le cogí- ven con mami mi príncipe- le lleve al cambiador, le cambie le puse el pijama y me senté al lado de Edward que ahora estaba en la cama.

Me fui a sacar un pecho para darle de comer a Anthony cuando

-¿¡qué haces Bella?- pregunto un tanto atónito

-dar de comer a mi hijo... Idiota- Eso último lo dije en un susurro.

Me puse a dar de comer a Anthony y Edward miraba con asombro y adoración al bebé. Cuando termine de darle de comer, Anthony miro a su padre y le tendió sus bracitos para q le cogiera.

-¿puedo?- pregunto Edward mirándome a los ojos, era la primera vez desde que había llegado nos habíamos mirado así

-claro Edward. Pero no tienes q preguntar es tu hijo- él lo cargo enseguida y yo me quede observando embobada hasta que se durmió en sus brazos…

-bien bella ahora quiero que hablemos en serio- dijo con unos ojos que reflejaban enfado

-va...val...vale- comencé a decir nerviosa

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando lo supiste?- pregunto.

-porque estabas en Londres- dije callando parte de la verdad

-Bella eso no es excusa... Yo tenía también derecho de saberlo-dijo enfadado

-mira Edward no tengo justificación pero no te lo dije por miedo a tu reacción ¿vale?- no mentí del todo con eso- Recuerdo que desde que nos acostamos hasta que te fuiste apenas hablamos como hacíamos antes de todo, y creo que deberíamos haber hablado del tema ¿no crees?- argumente un tanto nerviosa.

-tienes parte de razón y con respecto a lo de esa noche yo tamb...-

-no Edward ya no tiene caso... Es un poco tarde para justificaciones, pero mira ya no quiero discutir mas contigo, es más, quiero mantener una relación cordial e incluso de amista por el bien de Anthony ¿qué piensas?- era lo máximo que podía tener con él, estaba reflexionando todo y no dejaba de mirar a nuestro bebé

-está bien pero ahora que lo se quiero ayudarte con él, reconocerlo como mío y que la genta sepa que es m...-

-¡No!-dije más nerviosa, si se podía estar-lo siento pero eso no me lo pidas... A tu familia vale pero por favor a nadie más por favor- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿¡por qué!-me pregunto decepcionado

-tengo miedo de lo que digan o pueda hacer los demás-

En ese momento Edward debía de estar en su mundo ya que no daba señas de estar vivo.

-será nuestro bonito secreto ¿De acuerdo?- le dije con voz más cariñosa y le acaricie la mejilla, el cerro los ojos con el contacto, como acto reflejo la quite mi mano con miedo de que me volviera a manipular.

-un bonito secreto…- reflexiono para sí mismo mientras miraba a Anthony con adoración -será lo q tu desees bella- dijo en el tono que solo usaba conmigo cuando estábamos solos, como lo echaba de menos, sonreí y me levante de la cama

-Gracias… Pero ahora Edward sintiéndolo mucho yo me voy a dormir asique cuando quieras dejas a Anthony en la cuna y te vas, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras. Buenas noches Edward-dije medio bostezando y arropándome bien en mi cama matrimonio

-no te preocupes Bella que descanses... y gracias por este regalo no sabes lo que significa para mí- eso último no sé si fue fruto de mi subconsciente o no porque ya estaba adormilada...

Me desperté porque empecé a sentir que algo suave me acariciaba una mejilla. Sonreí pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados hasta que me percate de que era Anthony quien me acariciaba, pero… ¿¡QUÉ HACIA EN MI CAMA?

Lentamente comencé abrir los ojos y lo que vi me dejo descolocada…

-Buenos días Bella… Dile buenos días a mamá Anthony- dijo un Edward muy sonriente tumbado en la cama con mi hijo entre nosotros dos y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías…

-Buenos di… ¿qué haces aquí?- dije con voz ronca por acabar de despertarme.

-Bella no termine de hablar contigo…- con eso acabo de despertarme –quiero que tú y Anthony vayan el domingo a mi casa para que mis padres conozcan a su nieto…- ¡MADRES MIA! ¿¡QUÉ HAGO AHORA?

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA, SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA PERO BUENO AHORA PODREMOS LEERNOS MAS SEGUIDO…**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… NOS LEEMOS. BESOS**_

_**CelesL**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

_**Siento a ver tardado tanto, demasiados estudios… :S **_

_**Que disfrutéis…**_

_Chapter 9:_

-Buenos di… ¿qué haces aquí?- dije con voz ronca por acabar de despertarme.

-Bella no termine de hablar contigo…- con eso acabo de despertarme –quiero que tú y Anthony vayan el domingo a mi casa para que mis padres conozcan a su nieto…- Me dijo serio con Anthony en los brazos esperado mi reacción.

Medite un segundo pero lo tenía claro

-Tienes razón Edward creo que Anthony y yo deberíamos ir a tu casa el domingo ¿A que si peque?-dije haciéndole cosquillas a Anthony, que estaba en los brazos de Edward-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?- pregunte a Edward, que tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Vale perfecto, luego te mando un mensaje diciéndote la hora a la que debes estar...-

-Bella buenos días dormilona...- ¡oh no! Alice me estaba llamando desde fuera de mi habitación

-Edward debes irte por favor... Te prometo que iré el domingo pero vete antes de que te vea Ali...-dije en un susurro. Me paso a Anthony y se fue hacia la ventana.

-De acuerdo me voy ya y…- se acerco a mi tanto que su olor me hizo eriza la piel... "Ya no puede pasar esto" me regañe mentalmente - Adiós mi vida cuida mucho a tu mami-dijo dándole un beso a Anthony en la frente -Adiós bella- dijo besando mi mejilla y yo no m pude poner más roja

-Vete... Adiós- gesticule.

Me senté, con Anthony en brazos, en la cama y le empecé a darle de comer

-Pasa Alice- entro como un torbellino y se sentó a mi lado y toco la cabecita del bebé.

-Buenos días chicos... ¿¡Sabéis que día es hoy!- dijo muy entusiasmada

- No Ali...-

-¡Fácil! Hoy es el día que nos vamos de fiesta por el cumple de Ang-me hablo como si fuese un bebé.

-Es verdad, pero Ali tengo que decirt...-no m dejo terminar

-¡A no Bella! No me vas a decir que no quieres ir porque ¡te mato!-me puso cara de asesina.

-No Ali no es eso... Edward estuvo aquí- juro que acabe de decirlo y Alice casi se cae de la cama de la impresión.

-¿Estas de broma no?- dijo con seria preocupación

-No Ali es en serio... Sabe lo de Anthony... Sabe que es papa. Mañana quiere que vayamos a su casa a comer...- Alice se quedo en shock

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto y yo solo asentí, su rostro mostro su duda -Bella porque presiento que desde hace tiempo te pasa algo y no me quieres contar- mostrando curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Veras Ali si hay algo que no te he contado, pero si te cuento no quiero que le digas a nadie ¡Ni a Rosalie!- la mire muy serio y ella asintió.

Le conté todo desde la noche que pase con Edward y lo sucedido antes de que viajasen, ella permaneció atenta y sin hablar en todo momento, cosa que agradecí y me extraño viniendo de Alice.

-...Bien eso es todo Ali- dije cuando termine.

-Ok Bells no se cómo aguantaste tanto... Y mi opinión, Edward puede ser un capullo, pero me parece perfecto que lo sepa ya que también es suyo- "puff menos mal" pensé, creí que Alice me iba a echar un sermón y regañarme.-Bueno dejemos los malos rollitos y nada que venía a decirte que esta noche nos iremos sobre las 11... Y que tenemos que arreglarnos- ame el cambio de tema tan repentino por parte de Alice. Le sonreí.

-Vale Ali, pero yo ahora me voy a vestir e irme con mi bebé a dar un paseo y despejarme…Creo que voy a tardar- dije terminado de dar de comer a Anthony, que se había quedado medio dormido.

-Vale te doy hasta las 5 de la tarde para que te comas la cabeza. ¿¡Pero no más eh? A partir de esa hora solo piensas en lo bueno de la noche- Alice y sus locuras.

-Vale Ali hasta luego- le dije cuando salía de mi habitación.

Me duche, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla. Vestí a Anthony, tome mis cosas y nos fuimos a la cocina. Cuando legamos estaban todos allí. Mi madre y mi padre, Alec riendo, Alice, Rose y Jasper, este último cuando me vio aparecer me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar.

-¡Buenos días!- dije a todos

-¡Buenos días!- me dijeron todos a la vez

-¿Cómo esta mi bebé?- pregunto mi madre tomando a Anthony de mis brazos, para que yo pudiese desayunar. Me senté al lado de mi padre.

-Hija cuando acabes de desayunar vienes conmigo que tenemos que hablar...- lo dijo muy tranquilo. Se levanto y se fue. Mis amigos me miraron con cara de interrogación. Mi cara debía de ser un poema, pero la verdad es que Charlie no era una de mis principales preocupaciones.

-Oye mama... No voy a venir a comer… Mmm…¿vale?-pregunte bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos.

-De acuerdo hija- mi madre me miro con toda la ternura creo que entendió que hoy no estaba muy bien. Termine de desayunar en silencio, un poco incomodo.

-Bueno chicos, mamá hasta luego- dije cogiendo a Anthony y besando a Alec.

-Adiós Bella- dijeron todos a la vez. Salí de allí un poco extrañada por cómo estaba el ambiente. Llegue al salón y mi padre estaba en su sillón viendo los deportes.

-Bella cariño pásame a mi capeón- dijo muy sonriente. -Bella siéntate- me senté sin rechistar...

-Bueno papá que querías...-pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Umm… A ver como empiezo... ¡Si ya!... Cariño yo quiero preguntarte… ¿Cómo estas?-me dejo un shockeada por la pregunta

-Supongo que bien... No se papa...-mi padre comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-No a ver Bels... A lo que me refiero es a como estas con esta situación-

-¿Qué situación papá?- le mire como si tuviera tres ojos.

-A ver Bella no soy tonto... Yo se que Edward es el padre de Anthony...-

-¿Qu...qué?-pregunte alucinando

-Si Bella aquí- señalo a Anthony - mi campeón tiene los mismos ojos y tipo de cara que Edward...- dijo sonriendo al pequeño.

-Veras papá la verdad es que... Si vale me has pillado ¡él es su padre!- espete

-¡Ves Bels por esto te pregunto cómo estas!... Te veo un poco atacada porque Edward haya vuelto a Forks-

-La verdad es que si papá estoy a punto de colapsar... Por lo menos él ya sabe que es suyo...-

-Bien Bella eso te honra, me parece perfecto que le hayas dicho porque tiene todo el derecho de saberlo- medito mi padre.

-Si... Además me ha pedido que vayamos el domingo a su casa a comer para que conozca a sus otros abuelos- dije ya más tranquila.

-Me parece perfecto hija y no te estreses tanto que yo te apoyo y no te voy a decir nada malo... Con lo que respecta a Anthony... El resto ya veremos...-intento sonar autoritario pero se le escapo una sonrisa

-Gracias papá... Te quiero- dije dándole un beso y un abrazo

-Bueno ahora este caballerete y yo nos vamos a ir a pasear... Que necesito pensar con claridad-lo ultimo lo murmure y creo que no lo oyó.

-De acuerdo, pasarlo bien hija- le alcance a oír cuando salía del salón.

Cogí mi bolso, todo lo necesario para Anthony, le metí en el carro y salimos a pasear. Llegamos al parque que estaba un poco retirado de mi casa y había un par de niños jugando. Me quedé observándolos durante un buen rato, estaba tan relajada y el sol calentaba el ambiente. Pensé en todo lo sucedido en este periodo de tiempo, era de locos como me había cambiado la vida. Por un lado, tenía un hijo maravilloso, que estaba ahora mismo durmiendo plácidamente. Y segundo, no sé en que estábamos Edward y yo, porque yo misma no llegaba a aclararme lo que sentía por él, así que esas tenemos…

Creo que estuve demasiado tiempo divagando, ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta los niños se habían ido y mi reloj marcaba ya la una de la tarde. Me puse en pie, comprobé que Anthony continuaba dormido y me puse a andar por las calles de Forks. Cuando cruce una esquina y pase por encima de algo con el carro del bebé.

-Auch…- oí una voz masculina a mi derecha. Me gire y me encontré a un hombre muy musculoso y alto, que a mi me sonaba de algo.

-Lo siento…- murmure sin mirar a la cara a quien había pillado el pie.

-No te preocup… ¡¿BELLA?- pregunto un tanto asombrado.

-Hola oso… ya me parecía que eras tú- dije medio sonriendo.

-Ohh… Belli-Bels… ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te echaba de menos- dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

-Emm… no respiro- el me soltó deprisa y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, donde destacaban sus hoyuelos.

-Lo siento Bels la emoción supongo… ¿Qué tal?¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto mirando al carro.-¡Ohh… ya veo!- dijo sonriendo más.-La verdad es que al principio creí que Edward mentía pero veo que no…-dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué ?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Esto… Bueno… Veras… Esta mañana Edward ha llegado a casa con una sonrisa de tonto- se rio de una manera muy fuerte- Mi madre le pregunto que le pasaba y nada nos conto la noticia…-

-¿Cuál noticia Emmett?- dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-No seas boba Belli… ¡SOY EL TIO DE ESA BOLITA QUE TIENES EN EL CARRO!- dijo dando saltitos al más puro estilo de Alice. Esto me hizo reír como hacía mucho que no lo hacia.

-Si Emmett… te presento a Anthony- dije señalando al carro y viendo como Anthony sonreía a su tío.

-¿Puedo cogerle?-

-Claro- dije sonriendo y sacando a Anthony del carro- Hola mi amor… Este es tu tío el gran oso- dije a mi bebé y Emmett me saco la lengua.

-Vamos campeón… ¡Ven con tu tío Emmett!- dijo cogiendo con sumo cuidado a el bebé- Wuooo… pero que guapo eres, has salido clavadito a mi…- puse los ojos en blanco por la tontería que acaba de decir- Bueno y ahora ¿A dónde ibas?- pregunto mirándome.

- Eh… pues no se estaba pensando donde comer…-

-Vale yo te invito y así nos ponemos al día te parece…- dijo sonriendo- además tengo el coche aquí mismo… es que estaba dando una vuelta para asimilar la noticia- dijo Emmett un poco sonrojado.

-¡Claro!- dije sonriendo- ¡Vamos hermano oso!- dije abrazándole con cuidado de Anthony.

Así es como acabe comiendo con Emmett y contándole anécdotas del embarazo, el por su parte me conto que lo paso mal en Londres porque la comida no le gustaba… "Emmett siempre será Emmett" pensé mientras me lo estaba contado. Estábamos por el postre cuando Emmett se acordó de algo.

-Por cierto!- exclamo – Tengo un regalo para ti- dijo muy ilusionado.

-Emmett sabes que no tenias que haber traído nada…- comencé a decir mientras íbamos otra vez para el coche. No me paso desapercibida las miradas de algunos de los habitantes de Forks. Apuesto un brazo, y no lo pierdo, a que la mayoría pensó que Emmett era el padre pero a mí no me importaba lo que la gente de este pueblo pensara de mi. Llegamos al coche y antes de subir Emmett abrió el maletero de su Jeep y saco un precioso oso con una camiseta que tenia la bandera de Gran Bretaña y ponía London.

-¡Oh Emmett! ¡Es precioso! Gracias ¡Muchas gracias!- contuve las lagrimas de emoción, "malditas hormonas que me siguen pasando malas jugadas" pensé.

-De nada Bella. Me alegra de que te guste… lo malo es que a mi bolita no le he traído nada porque no sabía que existía- dijo sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Emm…- dije sonriéndole- Anthony y yo compartimos regalo…- le puse a Anthony el oso en el carro y enseguida le abrazo y se durmió- parece que se ha enamorado de él- dije, y Emmett y yo estallamos a carcajadas.

Después de un rato de risas nos montamos en el coche y nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa, ya que había insistido en que me iba a llevar.

-Bueno y esta noche… ¿No sales?- me pregunto con curiosidad. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.-Nosotros lo más seguro es que recojamos a Jasper y nos vayamos a la nueva discoteca de Port Angeles.

"Un momento, esa era la jodida discoteca a la que íbamos a ir nosotras" pensé. "¿PERO QUE MIERDA?¿ELLOS IBAN A ESTAR ALLI?". Estaba realmente jodida… no sabía qué hacer…

_**Bueno… a ver que decide Bella si ir o si no… las cosas se pondrán interesantes en el capítulo que viene.**_

_**Siento la tardanza pero creo que ha valido la pena.**_

_**¿Review? **_

_**Nos leemos…**_

_**CelesL**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

_**Las frases entre comillas "" son pensamientos.**_

_**Siento a ver tardado tanto, demasiados estudios… :S**_

_**Que disfrutéis…**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10:<p>

Estaba que no lo creía todavía. Después de que Emmett me dijera que irían a Port Angeles seguía en shock.

-Belli-Bels regresa- dijo Emmett moviendo su mano delante de mis ojos. Parpadee y le sonreí.

-Pues la verdad Emmett no se…- comencé a decir despreocupada mientras miraba por la ventana para que no me viera la cara. –Lo más seguro es que me quede en casa con el enano- dije medio sonriendo porque ya estábamos cerca de mi casa.

En cuanto llegamos Emmett me ayudo a bajar las cosas de Anthony. Me las llevo hasta la puerta, era gracioso ver a Emmett mientras llevaba el carrito de Anthony. No pude contenerme y empecé a reír como una loca.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Emmett.

-La verdad… de ti- subí el volumen de mi risa- es demasiado gracioso ver lo grande que eres y lo pequeño que es el carro- le costó un poco entenderlo, pero empezó a reírse más alto que yo. Paramos de reírnos cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció una Rosalie llena de rulos en la cabeza, que nos miraba con cara asesina hasta que se fijo en Emmett y se puso roja.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?- pregunto con un movimiento de pestañas demasiado coqueto.

Emmett estaba maravillado por mi prima, se lo note en sus grandes ojos que se iluminaron de una manera muy peculiar. En ese momento vi que sobraba y lo último que vi de la parejita fue cuando Emmett tomo a Rosalie en brazos y la dio un fuerte abrazo. Entre a casa, el salón parecía el armario de Alice descolocado. No había nada más que vestidos y accesorios de última moda tirados por toda la casa.

Cuando llegue a la altura del sofá, no pude contener mucho las ganas de reír, Alice parecía el demonio de la ropa no hacía nada más que correr de un lado para otro probando vestidos a la pobre Ángela, que estaba alucinando.

-¿Rosalie?... ¡Joder! ¿Dónde narices se abra metido la rubia?- no hacia más que repetir eso y Ángela, que ya me había visto, me regalaba sonrisas de complicidad y alguna que otra mirada de auxilio.

-Me parece que esta con un buen macho en la puerta- fingí duda mientras sacaba a Anthony del carro y me iba a la cocina a buscar a mi madre.

Cuando llegue la escena me causo ternura, mi madre estaba abrazando a Alec, le estaba cantando y meciendo al mismo tiempo.

-Hola mamá- la bese y bese la cabecita de Alec que ya estaba dormido.

-Hola mi amor- Me dijo mi madre mientras dejaba a Alec en la sillita. Cogió a Anthony y empezó a hacer lo mismo que acaba de hacer minutos atrás.

-Gracias mamá siempre serás la mejor- la dije besando su frente, ella asintió y me indico que no me preocupara por nada.

Salí relajada de la cocina, sabía que con mi madre a mi bebé nunca le pasaría nada. Llegue al salón y Rosalie ya estaba allí, parecía otra, estaba radiante.

-Veo que viste a un príncipe… ¿Me equivoco?- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá a su lado. Ella sonrió más.

-Si eso creo- dijo ella muy ilusionada. –Hemos estado hablando un poco y nada- dijo mirándose las uñas- ¡MAÑANA HEMOS QUEDADO!- dijo saltando en el sofá. Alice se volvió más loca después de esa maravillosa noticia, hasta Ángela se animó más en arreglarse.

-Bien chicas… ¿Qué os parece?- dijo Alice cuando termino con Ángela.

-¡Alucinante Alice!- dijo Rose.

-¡Madre mía Ang… estas radiante!- dije sonriendo de manera sincera.

Era verdad, Alice había hecho un trabajo increíble. Ángela llevaba un vestido rosa palo a juego con los zapatos que la habíamos regalado. Su pelo estaba espectacular, le había hecho un recogido con dos trenzas a los lados como los que llevan las princesas griegas. Y le había dado un toque sutil de maquillaje.

-Pobre Ben…- comenzó a decir Rose- cuando te vea le va a costar mucho colocarse la mandíbula- estallamos en una sonora carcajada todas- Por cierto Ang, ten cuidado por donde pises porque alrededor vas a tener un charco de babas- siguió diciendo Rose entre carcajadas.

-De acuerdo, Rose tendré en cuenta tus consejos- dijo Ángela, se giro hacia Alice y le cogió de las manos- Gracias Ali… Este ha sido el mejor regalo de mi vida… ¡YA VEREIS A BEN, VA A ALUCINAS!- dijo entre risas.

-Bien chicas sigamos arreglándonos…- comenzó a decir Alice.

Así fue como hasta las diez y media de la noche Alice nos prohibió vernos en un espejo, pero más o menos sabíamos cómo íbamos ya que nos lo decíamos entre nosotras. Rose estaba para matar, llevaba el pelo liso, unos labios rojo sangre, como un escotado vestido, y unos tacones también rojos. Alice era una pequeña princesita, llevaba un vestido morado hasta la rodilla y la espalda al aire, su pelo era muy gracioso porque cada punta estaba para un lado.

Llego el momento de subir a mi habitación a vernos en el espejo. Las chicas no dejaban de mirarse y autopiroparse. Lo no hacía nada más que alucinar. "¿De verdad esa soy yo?" me preguntaba cada vez que me miraba. Es que Ali había hecho un trabajo realmente magnifico conmigo. Mi pelo estaba perfecto, Alice había colocado mis rizos en cascada algunos de ellos caían por mis hombros, el resto estaba en mi espalda, el maquillaje era el que menos se le notaba de las cuatro, llevaba deliniador de ojos, un poco de sombra azul oscura en los parpados, de manera sutil y un poco de brillo en los labios. El color rojo de las mejillas era marca natural. Al principio, Alice había optado por ponerme el vestido que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños, pero a última hora lo cambió por un vestido azul eléctrico con un fino tirante en el brazo izquierdo. Y para finalizar mi atuendo de esa noche, unos tacones negros de infarto.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Alice, no podía contestarla porque me estaba aguantando las lagrimas. Asique la abrace demostrándole todo mi afecto y sentimientos de ese momento. No tardo en contestarme el abrazo de igual manera entendiendo mi silencio.

-Gra… Gracias- contuve las lágrimas. Todas nos fundimos en un abrazo, hasta que un flash nos cegó momentáneamente.

-¡Venga chicas sonreír! – dijo mi madre con una cámara en las manos. Todas nos pusimos en fila y nos abrazamos y mi madre nos hizo unas cuantas fotos. – A por cierto, un chico llamado Ben está en la puerta esperando a unas lindas chicas- dijo mi madre mientras salía de mi habitación.

Convencimos a Ángela de que bajara primero, nosotras estábamos viendo en las escaleras como a Ben se le caía la baba y abría la boca a más no poder.

-Veis chicas como os dije que iba a alucinar- dijo Rose con tono de suficiencia que nos hizo reír a las tres. Bajamos después de darles a la parejita un periodo de intimidad. - ¡Venga Ben deja a tu novia y llévanos de fiesta!- dijo Rose rompiendo el momento romántico, a lo que Alice y yo la regañamos pero acabamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

Menos mal que Alice tenía "contactos" como ella decía. La espera para entrar a la discoteca era horrible estaba hasta los topes de gente esperando, la fila daba la vuelta al local.

Llegamos, y Alice saco todas sus armas de seducción, se acerco al puerta le dijo algo al oído y en menos de un minuto la música estaba resonado en mis oídos.

Era un sitio increíble. Estaba dividido en pisos, según el tipo de música que te gustara. La estrada estaba decorada de lo más moderna. Había varios sillones de color negro y las paredes eran de color rojo pasión, era un lugar que me excito nada más entrar. Había dos chicas guapísimas. Una era rubia y demasiado operada para mi gusto y la otra era una pelirroja que daba más confianza, era de nuestro estilo. Nos acercamos a ella.

-Bienvenidos a Blood's. Espero que disfrutéis mientras estéis aquí- dijo la pelirroja mientras nos ponía las pulseras que nos permitían entrar y salir del local. Blood's era más increíble después de pasar las primeras cortinas.

La sala de la planta baja era de música moderna para moverte y bailar como locas, y eso era precisamente lo que veníamos a hacer.

-Bueno Ben, Ángela…- comenzó a decir Alice- Nosotras os dejamos para que hagáis lo que queráis… ¡Chicas vamos a la barra!- y tras decir eso salió disparada y ya estaba con unos chupitos de tequila cuando llegamos.

-Bien chicas esto es para celebrar la primera salida desde que Bella tubo a Tony…- dijo Alice pasándonos el tequila y el limón.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- dijo Rose y empezó a lamer mi cuello y echar sal. Yo hice lo mismo con Alice, y ésta en Rose. Nos bebimos nuestro tequila bajo la atenta mirada del barman. Era un chico de unos veinte años, moreno de ojos color miel, que estaba realmente bueno, además, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que marcaba todos sus músculos. "mmmm no esta nada pero nada mal… Quien fuera camiseta!" eso estaba pensando, esto era culpa del tequila que ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi.

Nos quedamos un rato más en la barra riéndonos de todo el que se acercaba a intentar algo con nosotras. Pero en un descuido algo me llamo mucho la atención. Parpadee porque no estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo. Iba hablar cuando se me adelanto Alice.

-¿No son Emmett, Edward y Jasper aquellos que están con esassss chicas?- a Alice ya le estaba afectando el alcohol que habíamos ingerido. Pero era cierto, ¡ELLOS ESTABAN ALLI! ¡Y CON TANYA, JANE Y POR SUPUESTO JASPER CON MARÍA! Ellos miraban en nuestra dirección mientras que ellas intentaban coquetearles con bailes "sensuales" según pensarían ellas.

Estaban guapísimos, pero en quien me fije fue en Edward. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul eléctrico, perfectamente conjuntado con mi vestido, su pelo estaba más sexi de lo que recordaba y no hacía nada más que mirarme con ojos celosos. Yo me mordí la boca y me gire a hablar con las chicas.

-¿Qué os parece si los calentamos un poco?- dije un poco provocadora, esta no era yo, algo se había apoderado de mi. Sería el alcohol. Las chicas asintieron y nos pusimos en la pista enfrente de ellos. Comenzó a sonar "Se vuelve loca" de Juan Magan. Nos venía perfecta para nuestro show.

Comenzamos a movernos como perras encelo, restregándonos las unas con las otras. No hacíamos nada más que lanzarles miradas obscenas y mordernos los labios. Les vimos tragar fuertemente y Emmett se levanto y llego casi corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¡Buenas noches preciosas!- nos dijo sonriendo, marcando sus hoyuelos. Le dimos dos besos cada una y le saludamos- Siento molestaros pero a esta preciosidad de aquí- dijo señalando a Rose, que le miraba embobada- me la llevo conmigo a bailar- dijo cogiendo la mano de Rosalie. Ella se giro nos miro y nosotras le animamos a que fuese con él.

Seguimos bailando, pero ya hacia ellos no porque las golfas se habían dado cuenta y se pusieron delante evitando el contacto visual.

Ya llevábamos un rato bailando, cuando unos fuertes brazos me taparon los ojos. Oía como Alice sofocaba unas risitas y yo no sabía quién era el chico que me tapaba los ojos.

-Buenas noches chicas. ¿Sabes quién soy?- eso último lo susurro en mi oído.

-¿Riley?- dije un poco nerviosa.

-¡Exacto preciosa!- dijo quitándome las manos de los ojos. Me gire y vi a mi doctor sonreírme como siempre. Estaba guapo, como cambiaba sin la bata. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa negra. –Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sonriendo hacia ella- Bueno chicas os presento a mi primo James- este sonrió hacia Alice y ella se puso colorada. Le dimos dos besos.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a alguna mesa y nos sentamos?- dije contenta y olvidándome de Edward por un momento.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos allí hablando por mucho rato, cuando James se levanto e invito a Alice a bailar y ella acepto, pero yo sabía que ella lo hacía porque quería dar celos a Jasper. Que no paraba de mirarla desde que nos habíamos sentado en la mesa de al lado suya. Lo mismo pasaba con Edward, simplemente estaba matando con la mirada al pobre Riley.

Nos quedamos solo y aprovecho para preguntarme sobre Anthony y como me encontraba yo. Le conté como estábamos y que Edward ya sabía que era su hijo.

-Me alegro Bella que le dijeras que es su hijo… Tiene todo el derecho y por eso te voy a invitar a bailar. ¿Vienes?- me puse nerviosa y mire a Edward mientras me mordía el labio. "¿Qué hacia?" pensé, "¡El bombón del doctor me está pidiendo que baile con él!, ¡Pero está el papá celoso mirándome!". Seguí con mi monologo interior hasta que dije en voz alta.

-¡Qué narices vamos doctor!- dije cogiendo la mano que me tendía.

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile y comenzó a sonar "Danza Kuduro" de Don Omar. Perfecta para ligar con el doctor. Porque si, me había propuesto olvidar a Edward y sospechaba que con este chico lo iba a lograr. Nos pusimos a bailar y note la mirada de Edward que me quemaba, lo que me excitaba muchísimo y hacía que bailara más sensual con Riley. Este último estaba disfrutando ya que note su "sorpresa" en mi espalda baja. La canción termino y me tuve que separar antes de que hiciéramos algo indecente. Me disculpe, tome a Alice por el brazo y fuimos al baño. Alice estaba super feliz, entre el alcohol tomado y que Jasper pasaba de María, estaba que no le faltaba el gozo. Yo le conté lo sucedido en la pista y se puso como loca de contenta a dar saltitos y a decirme _Bels sigue a sí, que sufra por maldito además el médico está bien bueno. _A mí me entraron unas ganas locas de reír que no las reprimí y acabamos fuera del baño llorando de la risa, hasta que alguien se puso delante de nosotras.

-Buenas noches Alice, prima- dijo Jass intentado sonar tranquilo pero no nos engaño.

No venia solo, Edward estaba detrás suyo morándonos de igual manera.

-Chicas- simplemente dijo eso -¿Bella podríamos hablar un momento por favor?- dijo en un tono contenido.

-Deee aaacuerdo- dije en un hipo. Que hizo que el alcohol saliera corriendo de mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a la calle- dijo tomándome de manera posesiva la mano.

¡DEMONIOS! ¿QUÉ SERIA LO QUE QUERIA AHORA QUE HABIA DEJADO A RILEY POR AHÍ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento la tardanza pero creo que ha valido la pena.<strong>_

_**¿Review?**_

_**Nos leemos… Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA…**_

_**CelesL**_


End file.
